


懷裡只少你一人

by Yiyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Called the wrong number AU! (jazz hands), Daichi is lonely, How did this even happen, M/M, Suga is an eccentric cat person, They seriously bicker too much about plants and cookies, Those two are so sweet it's disgusting, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: 「噢，你，不是，旭。」在終於完全冷靜下來後，大地深吸一口氣，一個愉快的笑容在他臉上綻放。「就我所知，我不是。」菅原本要打給他最好的朋友，但卻意外撥到一個陌生人的號碼，在還沒察覺到之前就告訴他一堆關於烤焦餅乾的瑣事，而這意外的錯誤，卻可能成為他這一生中做過最棒的事。
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. 對我輕聲吟唱搖籃曲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts).
  * A translation of [You'd fit my lonely arms so perfectly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628422) by [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作為[boxofwonder ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder)的作品[ You'd fit my lonely arms so perfectly ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628422/chapters/5864243)。  
>  感謝我的 beta 們，[點墨](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017)和[貶貶](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober)，還有各位幫我想標題的人，謝謝幫我這麽多。  
>  這是篇溫暖又幽默的故事，一共六章，我會從2020/12/20至2020/12/25每日更新一章，當作慶祝聖誕節的小活動，希望你閱讀時，也會感受到當初我閱讀帶來的快樂和暖意。

安靜使他發狂。

在工作上，大地總是忙到天昏地暗，必須一直盯著他同事們的進度（西谷和田中肯定會讓他早年掉髮，然後成為慢性高血壓病患）。他得說一整天的話，他的雙手沒有停下來過，只能匆匆喝一口咖啡，在工作中擠壓出時間吃掉他的午餐，一邊工作時臉頰都還是鼓的，因為食物還來不及嚥下去。

壓力很大，疲累至極，他真喜愛這樣。

但到了一天的尾聲時，他就會感受到沉在他腹部底層的恐懼。

大地一點都不喜歡回到他的公寓，對他單單一個人來說，那個地方太大了，牆壁過於慘白，空間太赤裸、太空蕩，所有的一切都太過空虛。大地會回到那，但當他離開時，所有的事物都還是跟他離開時一樣。

他的馬克杯在咖啡桌上，用過的餐具在水槽裡，被他隨意丟擲的待洗衣物在籃子裡（和周圍），沒有任何事物改變，沒有任何事物歡迎他回家。

（這根本稱不上家，這只是一個遮風避雨和生活的場所，但這不是家。）

只有當收音機的聲音從廚房消失，而電視用白噪音填充剩下的空間時，他才可以再度呼吸，舒緩他肩膀上的緊繃。靜謐是個有趣的東西，它總讓他覺得自已無法呼吸，好似它從空氣中抽走了氧氣，當他還和結住在一起完全沒有這些問題。

他家事沒做多久就完成了，大地想要把屋子弄得一團糟，但在他每天下班後都在整理家裡的條件下，這目標很難達到。他走到窗戶旁準備開始擦拭，窗檯從兩週前就光可鑑人，但這重複性的動作可以舒緩他的壓力，除了電視蒼白、不斷變化的閃光外，其他燈光都熄滅了。大地可以看到窗外輕柔的落雪，那些雪花既大又鬆軟，慢慢地飄向地面，完全不受風的干擾，輕輕地降落在廣闊雪地上。

大地清理完窗戶後，他只是抓著抹布，單單站在那兒。當外面的世界被雪花覆蓋時，他的心臟在胸口平穩又安靜地跳動，萬物都很安詳，當然，這持續不了多久。

最後總是這樣，他腦內思緒開始咆嘯，再次從他腦海深處向上噴湧，他思念自己的家人與朋友，但他們在遠方；他想念那些相陪的夜晚；他想念一起外出用餐，或只是小酌幾杯；他想念一起運動的時光；他想念那些在他搬家以前，他曾經擁有、且視為理所當然的社交圈。

（這不斷使他懷疑搬家這決定。）

道宮結最近每兩天就打電話給他一次，總是催促他出門去。

「難怪你完全不認識工作上以外的人，現在你不是在工作，就是躲在你自己的公寓裡！」

「我沒有躲在自己的公寓裡！」大地反駁她。電話另一端迎來一陣沉默，他完全可以透過話筒， **感受到** 他最要好的朋友用死寂的目光盯著他。

他無法解釋為何他自己不乾脆直接放棄與結爭鬥，用出門這行動終結對方正在對他嚷叫的責備。並不說他個性害羞，在家鄉生活時，認識新朋友從來不對他構成問題，但偏偏在這裡……他甚至不知道該從哪裡開始，一個人自己出門聽起還很彆扭。

他想著，結說的可能沒錯，再這樣下去，有一天他會與自己的工作結婚，然後最終孤獨地死去。深深嘆了一口氣，大地打算今天早點上床休息，一股突如其來的疲憊深深浸入他的骨髓，讓他想要蜷縮在床上，然後直直睡個三年都不醒來。

然而，他的手機突然鈴聲大作，嚇得大地瑟縮了一下，以高達曲速九（註一）的速度踢走他剛才腦內的沉思。他懶得拿起剛剛掉下去的抹布，自言自語地說，結可能有預感她必須關心大地的生活，所以現在打電話給他，準備騷擾大地到他願意出門為止，真是個完美的時間點。

大地按下通話鍵，拿起電話壓到他的耳邊，準備開口揶揄她料事如神的直覺，但沒預料到的是，他還沒出聲就被一道陌生的嗓音打斷。

「你不會 **相信** 我剛剛發生了什麼事，旭！」

「呃——」大地頓了一下，想要告訴來電者實際上他並不是旭，而且根本不知道電話另一端是誰，但那男人（聽起來像是男的）完全不給他開口的餘地。

「你還記得我告訴過你那烤箱被惡魔控制了嗎？對！它簡直是卡到陰了！我發誓，這烤箱是 **邪惡的撒旦之子** ！不然沒有其他的解釋！」

大地不禁發出一段全是氣音的笑聲，另一端氣惱的聲音似乎對烤箱充滿了熱情。大地再度嘗試提醒這位陌生人他打錯號碼了，但持續在下一段慷慨激昂的吼叫中被無視。

「你知道嗎？它燒了我為谷地做的蛋糕，但我切下邊緣拯救那塊蛋糕，然後用奶油和亮粉補救，谷地很喜歡，所以算了！然後我想把千層麵烤得酥脆一點，極其酥脆，但老天爺又燒焦了！還有記得有一次甚至連在裡頭的烘焙紙都著火了嗎？好吧，還好房子沒有跟著燒起來！千幸萬幸沒有意外發生， **但這都不是重點** 。我剛說，我懷疑這烤箱根本中邪了，或者它就是單純超級難搞！它就是我們家裡的問題兒童！不，忘掉剛剛那句，問題兒童是奶油球才對，不敢相信牠竟敢對我的盆栽做出那種事，但這也不是重點！」

大地已經放棄打斷這段義憤填膺的演講，現在，他坐上了沙發，聆聽起一系列有趣卻又有點驚悚的經歷，偷偷瞧看一個瘋狂世界。在這裡頭有一個瘋魔的烤箱、還有會折磨盆栽的問題兒童奶油球。大地不禁好奇話筒另一端的人到底長什麼模樣、奶油球究竟是誰、還有真正的重點 **到底** 是什麼。

在一個短暫的停頓中，那位陌生人深深吸了一口氣，然後大地意識到在他神遊時，他又錯失了插話的良機。

「好！所以，一個卡到陰的烤箱，老天，我 **恨死** 這個烤箱了！我差點都想踢爆它，我發誓，我會撐著枴杖保持平衡，然後用我完好的那隻腳踢爆它，旭，你等著。不，別擔心，我不會這樣做，我不會，我會好好休養，再也不會走在冰上，老天爺，我恨這一切，為什麼冰面總是要針對好人，旭，我這麼善良，至少我一直嘗試做個好人。我想要的不過就烤一些餅乾來吃，因為我現在甚至無法離開這個家，所以我用盡我最後一丁點材料，做出一塊完美的麵團，那塊麵團真是完美，旭，連天使都要哭了。」

不要大笑出聲真的越來越難了。

「然後我把這些純潔無瑕的完美小麵團留在那來自地獄的烤箱內，這些孩子還這麼年輕，完全沒做錯任何事，它們擁有短暫、但卻美味無比的未來在等著它們，生來就注定要香脆入口，它們每一個都是。但悲劇發生了，對它們來說無疑是一場悲劇，而對我來說也一樣，因為現在我沒有剩下任何一片餅乾，旭，我好絕望，我試著咬了烤焦的餅乾一口，你有咀嚼過灰燼嗎？不要輕易嘗試，絕對，不要嘗試。」

到這個時候，大地必須承認，聆聽這些令人精神錯亂的故事發展帶給他很大的樂趣，他甚至不再試圖去打斷對方。

「老天， **奶油球** ，那不是要給你吃的！我保證，這隻貓會吃下所有 **任何** 出現在牠眼前的東西，甚至是那些原本擁有大好前程的麵團所剩下來的灰燼。好，總之，我恨全世界，我還是被困在家裡，而且快要發瘋了，然後現在又面臨一個重大危機，因為我一塊餅乾都沒有，我沒在開玩笑，我甚至可以直接把砂糖舀來吃，但我把糖都用完了。我現在這麼渴望甜食，是因為我的腳踝受傷了，被困在這四天都沒有與任何任人類接觸，我所擁有的只有奶油球和公主，而且不論我對牠們說多少話，牠們卻連叫一聲都懶得回應。我真的說太多了，抱歉，喔天啊，我真該閉嘴了。」

大地幾乎可以說是失望對方竟然就這樣停下了，前幾分鐘他一直強忍著笑聲，身體不斷顫抖。他非常樂意繼續聆聽這位超級荒謬、但又可人的陌生人，繼續嘮叨關於奶油球、公主、還有這位神祕聲音主人的冒險，像是烤焦餅乾或是在冰上滑了一跤，不過也許現在該告訴對方他不是那位「旭」了，也只能這樣了。

但他一張開嘴，所發出的聲音全都是笑聲。

這實在有點難為情。

「這並不好笑。」神秘的來電者告訴他，聲音可以聽出他嘟起了嘴巴。

「對不起。」大地使勁講出字語，還是持續不斷地笑著。他倒向一旁，電話被擠壓在耳朵與沙發之間，在笑聲從他口中溢出時閉著眼睛，這感覺太好了。與此同時，那位災難的甜點師正異常地安靜，「我剛才發現我對一個陌生人大聲嚷出我的人生」的那種安靜。

「噢，你，不是，旭。」

在終於完全冷靜下來後，大地深吸一口氣，一個愉快的笑容在他臉上綻放。

「就我所知，我不是。」

「嗯，這……嗯，哇，我現在一點都不覺得尷尬。」

大地又輕輕笑了起來。

「哇，所以，你知道我貓咪的名字，還有我的烤箱卡到陰，只是還不知道我的名字，而我所知道的只有你不是旭……老天，我真的非常抱歉——」

現在大地毫無困難地去打斷他正在說的話。

「你可以叫我大地。我的烤箱挺合作的，而我沒有養貓，雖然我最好的朋友認為我該去領養一隻。」

「你該聽她的，貓咪是最棒的生物。」

「對盆栽來說顯然不是。」

這位現在不是很陌生的陌生人笑了起來，那笑聲充滿暖意又有驚人的感染力，大地臉上的笑容不禁愈發燦爛。

「對盆栽來說的確不是。我叫菅，我的家人包含公主、問題兒童奶油球、被摧殘的植物、還有一台魔化的烤箱，我的家庭總是一團亂，但它還是好可愛。」

「我一點也不懷疑你說的話。」

大地忽然深深吸了一口氣，意識到自己不小心把內心話講了出來，他調整姿勢使自己背躺在沙發，眨著眼睛盯著天花板。

「為什麼？不過謝謝。」菅的用字雖然嚴肅，但他的語調透著玩味。他們安靜了一陣子，但這沉默很舒適，並不會令人感到無所適從。

「你真的沒有養貓？」

「你肯定可以跟結處得很好，她總是說我的人生太悲哀了。」

「喔，她可沒說錯。」

字面上意義地，一點也沒錯，不過大地快速甩掉這種想法——事實上，當菅（現在）平靜又愉快的聲音在耳邊響起，忘記他所處的現實一點也不困難。

「為什麼每個人都對貓這麼執著？狗明明看起來更忠誠。」

「有一次我生病時，公主一整天都陪在我身邊，我是說，牠依偎在我臉龐，差點使我窒息，不過，牠努力幫我加油打氣了。所以我要否決你的觀點，貓也很忠誠，你敢再說任何意見看看，我很樂意跟你決鬥。」

「用你現在站不起來的腳踝？」大地說完立刻咬起下嘴唇，不確定這玩笑是否開得太過火。

「……這招太下流了，大地。」

菅仍是打趣的語調，大地從沒來有這麼喜歡過一個這樣喊他名字的嗓音。

「是你先說我的人生很悲哀。」

「我只是附和你朋友說的話。」

「我覺得自己被深深冒犯了，我還以為你站在善良的一方？」

「只有當我攝取足夠糖分時，每個人都會在特殊時刻發現自己的黑暗面。」

「太想念餅乾了？」

「甚至得了相思病。」菅用非常肅穆的語氣回答，大地又笑出聲來。

「天啊，嚴重到這種程度，我都想出門幫你買餅乾了。」

「你這樣做的話，我會永遠愛你。哎，你不是唯一人生很悲哀的人，只是比我糟一點罷了，因為我至少還有貓。」

他的胃部像是被輕輕扯了一下，某個東西正在他心底竊竊私語。也許，大地不會介意拋棄所有常識，出門買餅乾，去親自見見這位擁有貓咪與被卡到陰的烤箱所組成的怪異家庭的陌生人。

「嗯，我也有植物陪伴。」大地坐起身子，盯著窗戶旁街燈溫暖光芒下的模糊輪廓，想知道那盆栽現在委靡不振的程度，假如它只剩百分之十二的部分還活著，那還能不能配稱為植物。「重要的是，沒有任何貓嘗試謀殺它，我倒是有點不經意地達成這目標了，但——」他笑了，重複菅的那句話，「這不是重點。」

「不，不不不，大地，你剛是告訴我，你有機會養活一株植物，但你就 **放它在那邊等死** 嗎？起來，現在快去澆水，你沒好好珍惜這個機會的事實深深刺傷了我。」

大地確實站了起來，還不太敢相信自己真的服從了。一隻手拿著電話，另一隻手則拿起一支玻璃杯，到水龍頭下裝滿水，當水聲滲過話筒時，他聽到菅發生滿意的哼鳴。

「你真的去澆水了。」菅的聲音透著笑意，甚至帶著一絲惡作劇的意涵，大地想知道他的眼睛是否也正在閃爍。

「我不希望你跑來用拐杖打我。」

他在乾涸的泥土和窗台上（喔糟糕）倒上一些水，然後把那仍剩半杯水的玻璃杯擺在盆栽旁，也許下一次他會記得澆水。（應該還是不會記得。）

「啊，那太苛刻了，我發誓我是一個親切的人。」

大地舔了一下嘴唇，完全不懷疑菅所說的，但他覺得自己有必要與他拌嘴。

「除非你沒吃到你的餅乾。」

他坐倒到沙發上，伸手去拿遙控器關掉電視，背景的噪音突然讓他覺得很厭煩。

公寓還是跟往常一樣空蕩，但現在感覺卻迥然不同——因為菅的聲音在那。

也許他該把燈打開，不過……

「我有資格得到餅乾，大地，通常一個快速的購物之旅就能解決這件事，都是那該死的天氣的錯，該被責備的是雪和冰與寒冷，不是我。」

「喔，顯然一切都超出你的控制之外。」

「我很高興你——奶油球，我最後一次——」

大地聽到另一端發出一些模糊的聲響時，他笑了起來，菅持續不斷說著話，但不是對他，而是對他的貓。

「聽好，我告訴過你——不准跳到桌子上，老天，看看你做了什麼，那個馬克杯長得那麼漂亮，不准那樣看我，罪證確鑿就是你做的，你必須承擔這後果，我不會同情你的。現在走開，我不想要你的腳沾上碎片，快，開溜的時間到了。公主，待在你原本的位置！直到我祭出新的公告之前，都不准進入廚房！」

菅深吸了一大口氣，停頓了幾秒，他注意到大地在他自言自語時仍不斷笑著。

「真是漫長的四天。」菅有點不好意思地承認，但絕大部分是向他挑釁，大地完全可以想像出他雙手橫放在胸前的模樣。（除了一點，他完全不知道菅長什麼樣子。）（但假如他看起來跟他的聲音一樣美麗，該死的。）

他真的、真的很喜歡聆聽菅的嗓音，還有那些有趣又古怪的行為。

這通電話本該在接起後的三十秒內就結束，至少在他整整二十六年的生命裡，大地從來不曾隨機與一位陌生人開始談天。但對於菅，他破例了，菅完全沒有一位初遇的人該有的陌生感。

「老實說，受傷是最糟糕的，我是一位咖啡師，我習慣不斷與人交談一邊工作。現在我沒有辦法去上班，在這種恐怖的大雪中無法出門，我也不能去運動，而這一切都快把我逼瘋了，但也許我不該對一位陌生人抱怨這麼多，嗯？真抱歉。」

大地眨眨眼，他的注意力完全集中在那個引起他興趣的點上。

「運動？」

「啊，對，在我空閑的時間裡我會去打排球，我是說，如果我沒有扭到腳的話。」

在他沒有預期的情況下，大地的腦海中出現兩道顏色鮮豔的驚嘆號，排球，這裡有排球隊？距離他上一次打排球已經是好久以前……

在他整個人深陷進沙發後，他才發覺自己有多思念排球，聽到一位陌生人不經意地提到這項運動，赫然間，懷舊之情就像一袋排球般狠狠砸向他，力道之大。

「你打什麼位置？」他問，無法克制自己。

「我是舉球員！你也打排球嗎？」

大地發現自己從陷在沙發中的姿勢坐了起來，背部正好好地靠在沙發背上，他抬起頭，這樣他可以透過窗戶看到外面的世界。雪仍然下著，外面的世界繼續運轉，他們倆也繼續天南地北地聊著，這像是世界上最簡單的事，如呼吸一般自然，他們之間的談話幾乎像是反射動作，來回拋著問題與答案，中間穿插戲弄性的評論。

大地知道了奶油球至少十三起破壞事件，還有一次菅正捧著熱湯時，公主害他摔了一跤。

大地從小熊軟糖事件中結摔斷自己的右手臂，也害得大地跟著一起摔斷左手臂，一路講到他的高中時代，而且每個人在同學會上仍稱他們為石膏俠侶。（菅笑得太過厲害，大地都可以聽到他把手稱在桌子上，整整喘了兩分鐘的氣。）

四小時過去了，大地笑得如此頻繁，他的臉頰都因此犯疼，自從他搬家之後，他第一次感到這麼溫暖與放鬆。

他的頭倚著沙發靠墊，然而要保持清醒越來越困難了，時間怎麼走得這麼快……

他處在的客廳仍是一片黑暗，不過他幾乎沒有注意到周遭環境，直到現在菅說：「也許我該去睡覺了，公主在過去幾個小時內坐在床那邊不斷瞪我。」

「對，我也該睡了，除了沒有貓在瞪我。」

「這點真哀傷。」

「你們這些貓奴真是不可理喻。」

「呵呵，大地，我還以為你現在有點喜歡我了呢？」

可能還比「有點」超出更多，大地咬緊嘴唇，拒絕真實地回答這個問題，或是根本不回答。

「去睡吧，菅。」

「你也是。」

他仍然可以聽到那美妙聲音裡的笑意，而大地不想要菅就這樣掛斷電話，他不想要他們之間這古怪的聯繫終結。這就像一道咒語，為他近期孤獨的小生命中注入一點點魔力，但咒語很快就要消失了，像泡泡一樣破滅。

「謝謝你照亮我的夜晚，大地，我原本以沒有餅乾會毀了這夜晚，但我必須說，你拯救了它。」

你根本不知道你為我的夜晚增添多少光芒。

「你也是，謝謝你……與我聊天。」

機不可失，此刻他該詢問菅，他們可不可以有機會再一起聊天，但隨著一秒一秒流逝，他們之間的沉默向外蔓延，使得空氣愈發稀薄，轉而被尷尬與遲疑填滿，在放鬆的一夜過去後，這是一個很大的轉變。

「所以，嗯，」菅清了清喉嚨，「晚安，大地。」

「晚安，菅。」

有股壓力催促他去說些什麼，去拯救這一切，為了讓菅繼續待在他的人生中，但這壓力最終扼殺了大地。他想把全世界的字詞都搜刮出來，但沒有一個感覺適合傾吐。

他們兩個都沒有掛斷電話，只剩電訊噪音掠過聽筒，當大地終於鼓起勇氣，深吸一口氣鎮定自己，他聽到菅的嘆息，然後掛斷電話。

沉重的寂靜圍繞著他，而大地一點都不想要起身，一點都不想要打開任何燈光。

他的手機因為被握了這麼長的時間，仍帶著人體的溫度。

他脫下褲子，連同褪下其他全身上下的衣物，蜷縮起來蓋上被子，這時他已經過於疲累，再也無法做任何夜晚的例行瑣事。菅的聲音在他腦海裡揮之不去，對他低聲吟唱搖籃曲。

隔天早晨大地徹底地睡過頭。他睡眼惺忪、跌跌撞撞地走進廚房，覺得今天的一切從他起床開始就有些微地不對勁，收音機還是在播放著音樂，但大地把頻道轉成低沉的背景噪音，他太過疲累了，無法再承受任何音樂，也許他只是想嘗試憶起菅的笑聲。

事實上，他一整天都在不斷想著這個男人，更凸顯大地是多麼地孤單和可悲。（或著是菅這人有多美好。）

今夜要做的家事甚至比昨晚還少，所以沒什麼事能真的讓他從手機上轉移注意力，手機安靜地躺在那，像是在嘲諷、又像是在誘惑他。

大地想要拿起電話打給菅，再一次和他說話，聽到他的聲音、歡笑，還有聆聽他那些關於貓的荒謬故事。

他是這麼渴望，而這幾乎在他內心成了一種疼痛，時間過得越久，他就越無法下定決心按下播號鍵，而這只使得他越來越糟。

我明天會打給他，他這樣告訴自己。

**（並沒有發生。）**

也許菅會打給我。

**（並沒有發生。）**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：曲速為《星際爭霸戰》裡星艦於太空中長距離移動時，使用的超光速單位，曲速九為光速的七百二十九倍。
> 
> 歡迎在下面留言，或是這邊是[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/o56ey0)和[我的推特](https://twitter.com/flutteringcloud/status/1340623710194003969)。


	2. 事情可能會好轉

他已經擺脫他的枴杖，但在他完全康復之前，他仍然不被獲准上工，他們怎麼敢如此理解與關心員工？

最糟糕的是，菅甚至不能為自己烤餅乾，因為烤餅乾會讓他想到大地，甚至萬事萬物都會讓他想起大地。大地沒有再打電話給他，而菅也不敢自己打過去，導致現在他對大地有五十道遺憾，還有深深失落的希望。

（大地沒有打給他。）

（菅並沒有因此感到苦澀。）

（他才不在意這件事。）

慶幸的是，菅現在可以出門了，他小心翼翼地把身體重量移到腳上，經由在旁觀察來協助球隊訓練。記下場上所有的數據時，他或許太過嚴肅了點，不過進行分析很有意思，而且可以暫時轉移他的注意力。有一半的筆記帶有皺摺，因為奶油球剛從筆記本上走過，牠的尾巴翹得老高，而且用這項優勢去拍打菅的臉龐，而菅只是瞇著眼看著牠，然後把牠推回地板上，奶油球用遭人背叛的眼神盯著他。

「你這麻煩的小孩。」他溫柔地責備牠，然後牠走回角落，背對著菅，繼續花上兩個小時整理牠那充滿光澤的絨毛。「我也愛你。」他對著奶油球輕聲講著，牠的尾巴則是被惹惱似地揮了一下，啊，貓咪，誰不愛。

菅喝著一杯茶，公主躺在他的大腿上發出滿足的呼嚕聲。快要完成一項全新的戰略分析時，門口傳來一道鑰匙插入門把的聲音，在能看清楚來者何人前，他的眼神掃射向公寓門口。

他已經猜到這人是誰了。

「你知道，我可不記得給過你備份鑰匙。」

「啊啊，不要這樣，我也不記得你跟我討回去過，誰不想讓光彩迷人的我進到他沉悶的——」

「我的客廳才不沉悶。」菅對著及川講話，看著他走進（舒適，明顯一點都不沉悶的）客廳。

「我是要說你沉悶的生活，傻瓜，你的客廳真的很可愛，總有一天我會偷走你的窗簾，我喜歡那個花紋。」

「拜託不要，你已經偷了我一半的馬克杯了，而且你還欠我那件連帽衣！」

及川重重地坐在他身旁的沙發，好像完全沒聽到他講的話一樣（他總是聽到所有事，甚至是他不該聽的），然後將紙張從菅的筆下拉開，一條曲折的線條留在上面。

「但我穿起來更好看。」及川頭也沒抬一邊說著，他邊看著菅所做的筆記，邊用食輕輕敲打嘴唇，盯著那堆紙張不斷思考，他的眼中充滿強烈的光芒，儘管他時常做出浮誇又幼稚的行為，但絕不能小瞧這男人的能力， **尤其** 是在球場上。

菅還是會詢問他的意見。（他仍對及川拉走他的紙張時留下的那道痕跡皺著眉頭。）

他們和諧相處了一小段時間，及川偷喝起菅的茶，抱怨糖加太少了，同時花費相當多的時間討論菅的分析、還有該如何改進。不過，菅太了解他的隔壁鄰居，及川徹不是單純過來跟他寒暄而已，如果及川一整天下來沒有去糾纏某個人，他就會渾身不對勁。

不幸的是，作為一個單身寂寞又愛貓的怪胎，菅排上了及川糾纏和胡搞瞎搞的名單中非常前面的名次。

「所以——」及川懶洋洋地發出尾音，目光瞬間向上。菅吞了一口口水，及川眼中的光芒還沒有消失，而且在他似乎洞悉一切的視線中，所有人都會覺得及川正在掃描他們的大腦，找出他們的弱點，及川是那種會無恥又血淋淋地打擊敵方弱點的人，菅很高興他們是朋友而非敵人。

（他從來沒有預想到自己會跟及川這類的人交朋友，他們的友情不明不白地水到渠成，之後他家一半的馬克杯突然間就出現在另一間廚房裡。還有岩泉之所以喜歡他，是因為菅是除了他以外，可以容忍及川最久的人。）

一股不安的感覺在菅的心底緩緩上升，他覺得自己需要在他的茶中加上一點烈酒才能撐過這次的談話。（及川當然一滴茶都沒有留給他。）

「有話快說。」菅已經對及川的注視感到疲累。公主跳到他的大腿上，轉了一圈後趴下蜷縮在他身上，他拍拍牠柔軟的貓毛，很高興在這裡至少有一人是站在菅的身邊，並向他展露真實又輕鬆的情感。

及川臉上的笑容變得愈發狡猾。

「所以，你有再來一次電話豔遇嗎？跟一位陌生人談整整一晚，真是浪漫——」

「我很後悔跟你講這件事，那才不浪漫！」菅與大地的談天與其說他在談自己，他說了更多關於烤箱、貓還有排球的話題。沒有任何情愫暗生，也沒有帶著渴望凝視天空的橋段，無論及川多麼想要這種情節發展。

「所以你夢寐以求的電話陌生人——」

「天啊，這樣聽起來好恐怖。」

「——你只是想和他做朋友？」

菅迅速點頭，也許速度有些急切。他只是……很喜歡交朋友，好嗎？

「但你還是沒有回撥給他是因為……？」及川故意拉長了最後一個字，而菅感覺自己像一隻可憐的小老鼠，面對著一隻陰森逼近的貓，正看著獵物走向自己的陷阱。

「我很忙。」

「你很忙。」如果沒有肌肉限制住及川的表情，他的眉毛可能現在抬高到天際了。好吧，也許菅實際上並沒有 **那麼** 忙，也許他還花了長到不可理喻的時間盯著手機，嘗試鼓起勇氣再打給大地。

「我甚至不知道他想不想再跟我講話。」

「你們聊天聊了四小時，而且我敢打賭，有一半的時間你都在講你的貓，他可以忍受這樣的你， **證明** 了他喜歡你。」

及川的「喜歡」暗示了其他所有事情。

「我才沒有一直在講我的貓。」菅為自己辯駁。

「我可以在睡夢中背誦出你那兩隻貓的生平，這根本是一場悲劇，只有你悲傷又慘澹的感情生活才足以媲美。」

「你知道嗎？我希望我還留著手杖，這樣我就可以用它敲你的頭。」

「噢，但你超愛我，對不對？」

「你個性超爛。」

「哇，好過分，假如小岩知道你這樣對待我，他會說什麼呢？」

「他會同意我所說的。」菅面無表情地說。但及川也「當然」沒有聽到這句話，反之，他重啟那獵食者般的目光，喔喔，菅剛才差點就成功轉移話題。

「所以，我的觀點是正確的——你風趣迷人，而且對於交朋友一點都沒有困難，爽朗君，你新誕生的友情就只是一通電話的距離，為什麼打回去給他那麼困難呢，嗯嗯嗯？」

及川突然闔上設下的陷阱，而菅 **感到** 自己的體溫升高，及川從一開始就看透他，但在一開始菅還可以否認這點，至少他一直對自己這麼說。

「這不正是因為你對那陌生人浪漫又小小的迷戀嗎？因為他的聲音而不是臉墜入情網？啊哈，真可愛。」

「我才沒有喜歡他。」菅讓公主離開他的大腿，並迫使自己站起身來，「我要再去煮一些茶，你可以去和奶油球多交流交流，你們這些搗蛋鬼總是喜歡聚在一起。」

「喔，別那麼急著走嘛！我很閒，如果你願意我們可以聊一整天！」

菅不禁發出痛苦的呻吟，想乾脆把自己的臉埋進櫥櫃內，而不是幫及川拿一個該死的馬克杯。在受傷的這幾天他一直渴望有人陪伴，但現在的狀況完全不是他所預想的，至少在這小廚房內，菅是安全的，他可以深吸一口氣，等到他的臉頰恢復正常的顏色，從一顆番茄變回正常的人類，耶。

他看了自己的手機，在熱水壺旁的插座充電，有四則來自旭的簡訊。

**來自：我的最愛， 8:31 a.m.**  
**我發誓他在看我**

**來自：我的最愛， 8:31 a.m.**  
**我死定了菅，我死定了**

菅重重嘆了一口氣，對他最好的朋友傳來的訊息搖頭。旭的新上司應該沒那麼糟，可憐又玻璃心的巨人，在以前，光只靠工作壓力可不會讓旭傳給他一百封訊息。

**來自：我的最愛， 1:20 p.m**.  
**fgsfhkjhi**

**來自：我的最愛， 1:25 p.m.**  
**他問我詭異問題，我該怎麼辦**

這是最後一則，感謝旭讓他可以暫時分心，菅在水快沸騰時開始快速地敲打回覆。

**寄給：我的最愛， 2:43 p.m.**  
**詭異的問題？？？你確定不是你多想嗎？？加油！！**

旭幾乎是下一秒就回覆了。

**來自：我的最愛， 2:44 p.m.**  
**對！我很確定！超級詭異**  
**你也加油！**

你也加油？旭是知道及川現在在這邊嗎？菅不太能理解旭的意思，但他感覺自己被捲入一場陰謀中，他要再多多觀察一下。

**寄給：我的最愛， 2:44 p.m.**  
**是怎樣詭異的問題？**

菅把熱水倒到茶包上，並在兩個杯子內都撒進加倍的糖，在這種狀態下，沒有人可以責怪他多麼需要糖分，當及川徹為你的感情生活著想時可不是什麼 **美好** 的事。

**來自：我的最愛， 2:45p.m.**  
**為了保護你，我不能告訴你**

**寄給：我的最愛， 2:45 p.m.**  
**？？？！！？**

好吧，旭好像以為自己把話講得很清楚，但菅不是那種會對怪胎產生偏見的類型，所以他決定不管了，轉身拿起馬克杯，決定他不能再逃避眼前的危機。回到了客廳，他把杯子重重地放到及川面前，及川帶著虛假的笑容抬眼起來看他，一臉他 **確切** 知道菅心裡在想什麼，很明顯地自得其樂。

說真的，菅永遠不會和這傢伙做朋友，是及川自己偷偷潛入菅的生活，而菅正在為此受苦。

「你有花時間去想想你的新戀情嗎？這真的很可惜，小菅，每個人都愛你，但到夜晚你卻沒有一個可以擁抱的人。」

這段話差點直打他的要害，老實說，假如及川對朋友會是這副模樣，那他對他的敵人會是怎樣的場景，菅光是想想就寒毛直豎。

「晚上我有公主陪我，還有奶油球會睡在我的腳邊，我可不會說我很寂寞。」

及川給他一個憐憫的眼神，菅只是鎮靜地啜飲一口茶，儘管那口茶差點燙壞他的舌頭，他甚至嚐不出味道。

「你上一段感情是什麼時候？那時恐龍還活著嗎？」

「我很確定那時是冰河時期。」菅嘟嚷道，拜託，沒過那麼久，對吧？

「從我們成為彼此最好的朋友也過了三年——」

「旭才是我最好的朋友。」

「對，我們成為最好的朋友也過了三年，但我從來沒有看你跟誰約會過。」

「也有一次——」

「那才不是約會。」

「我們一起去喝咖啡！」

「那時你還穿著你的工作圍裙，那才不是約會。」

菅暗咬著舌頭，無法提出反駁。及川說得沒錯，那個下午簡直令人失望透頂。

「我只是不想，好嗎？我沒有辦法想像我去跟某個人約會。」

大地突然閃過他的腦海，他溫暖的嗓音、他的笑聲，還有菅有種預感，被那雙手臂摟著肯定會感到非常、非常地安全， **喔我的老天爺** 這就是為什麼他知道他完蛋了。

「你想到你迷戀的那位陌生人，對不對？我真不知道該同情你，還是該拍拍你的肩膀。」

「我沒有，而且我不需要其他人來操心我的感情生活！」

及川看他的眼神又變了，而且菅一點都不喜歡他的眼神。

「也不必得是那位神秘兮兮、只聞其聲不見其人的先生，我可以介紹其他不錯的人給你認識，小菅，只要你點頭——」

「恭喜！」菅故作歡快地打斷他，「這是你第三百次說要介紹人給我！」

「噢，你有在數？是否代表這數字夠特別，而你會點頭說好？」

「當然不是。」

「是因為你有好感的那位知道你是個宅男嗎？」

「你還相信外星人存在，在這裡誰才是宅男啊？」

「你並沒有否認有好感這件事，小菅。」

菅的臉又開始熱了起來，他咬起自己的嘴唇，這沒起什麼作用，不是嗎？天啊，他真是可悲，他甚至根本不 **認識** 他。他們兩個之間發生過的，不過就是聊了一段時間，還是個意外，他到底是怎麼了，竟然會在這種情況下喜歡上一個人？他從來、從沒有讓自己陷入那麼大的麻煩中。

（不過還不錯的一點是，他知道自己還是可以再喜歡上一個人。）

（但，偏偏是這點最令人心煩。）

「打給他。」及川勸他，一瞬間，他語中的戲弄全都消失了，在這麼一刻，他看起來好像真的在乎菅的心情。（在內心深處，菅知道及川的確在乎。）

「我做不到，已經過了一星期了，他都沒有打給我。及川，我不覺得他想再次跟我說話，這只是偶發性事件，他可能都不記得我 **存在** 過。」

菅把雙手放到桌子上並將臉埋進去，聲音因為透過毛衣布料而變得模糊。

「你該對自己有點信心，要忘記你這瘋子是很困難的。」

「謝謝你的安慰。」菅的聲音充滿諷刺，而他不用抬頭看就知道及川臉上的笑容有多張狂。

「喔，你懂，我總是盡我全力幫你。但真的，我敢打賭你的白馬王子也無法停下對你的思念。」

「喔，所以這就是他不打給我的原因，還有不要這樣叫他！」

「我猜你的 **甜心** 也跟你一樣緊張，而這種事你不去試，你永遠不會知道結果會是怎麼樣；此外，你可不是那種會輕言放棄的人，為什麼這次就不敢去做呢？」

為什麼不敢去做？菅完全不知道為什麼，他埋首於手臂中發出呻吟，懷疑自已是否還能再次坐起身來。也許他可以永遠把自己的臉藏在手臂內，或者至少等到及川離開，沒錯，這感覺是個好主意。

糟糕的是，及川知道他的弱點，並戳了他肋骨上的癢處，在一聲尖叫中，菅迅速坐起來，幾乎要跌出椅子外。及川一手托起臉頰，微笑著迎上菅凌厲的視線，看起像是他無法相信自己會和這樣的大笨蛋當朋友。

「好，我們就決定這樣做。」及川直接為話題做下結論，而菅還在思考他可以拿什麼東西砸到那張臉上，「如果你不打給他，就換我打。」

「你又不知道他的號碼。」

「我知道你弄錯旭的號碼內其中兩個數字的順序，所以如果你不打，我就會打給二十個人然後問他們是否認識我親愛的小菅，我會一直試直到找到他。」

他們隔著一張桌子盯著對方，菅強作鎮定，假裝自己不會被這種荒唐的舉動勒索，他知道及川肯定做得出來，他會無恥地嘗試旭電話號碼的所有排列組合，然後把一群陌生人也拖下水。唉呀，也許他們可以湊滿人數來辦一場屈辱派對！同時邀請旭、谷地和潔子！也許他們還可以頭戴派對帽！然後菅就可以跟地板融為一體，從此消失得無影無蹤！

這超好玩！

「取決於你了，小菅。」

「為什麼我會和你做朋友？」

「因為我美麗的外表與美好的個性。」

「也許只要你說得夠久，這些話就會成真。」

「沒禮貌。」

「我才不是那個在威脅別人的傢伙。」

「我才不是那個讓可能的美好結局白白溜走的人。」

這句話後，他們之間互相譏諷的玩鬧氣氛突然消失了，及川看他的目光不再是算計，不再閃著惡作劇的光芒，他是認真的。而在及川嚴肅的目光下，菅無法忽視或是逃避。嘆了口氣，菅揉起了太陽穴。

「好，好，你贏了，但我會照我自己的步調做，好嗎？」

「到明天前你都還有時間。」

「 **好** ，天啊，這太荒謬了，我真窩囊。」

菅再次把臉埋進手臂裡，深深吐了一口氣，徹底地一敗塗地。說實話，他到底是有多可悲，才會喜歡上一個他從未打過照面的人？你要有多絕望和孤寂才會把自己搞至這番境地？而他到現在還沒有放棄的理由，只是因為及川喜歡從中作梗。

「嘿，」及川呼喚他，高昂的聲音立刻攫取菅的注意力，「不要擺出那副表情。」

**你明明看不見我的臉** ，菅暗想著，但也許他有時候真的對及川太苛刻了。

「你並不窩囊，你從沒有見過他，那又怎樣？就算你原本是在色情網站上遇到那傢伙，我也不在乎，我只在乎他有沒有好好對待你，假如那傢伙傷透你的心……」

他朋友的話語頓在那，菅透過指尖縫隙偷看，及川臉上的笑容讓他決定永遠不要、不要嘗試去惹毛及川。菅甚至不知道要回他朋友什麼，但顯然他完全不需要開口。

「 **好** ！現在 **這話題** 結束！我們可以開始進行真正有趣的部分了！」

好像剛剛菅自打嘴巴的演出對及川而言一點也不有趣似的，菅嘗試控制至他的怒視（他還沒有原諒及川剛剛對他的威脅），但當及川從背包翻出一片 DVD 然後把它丟到桌上，菅憤怒的視線就越來越難維持。

「我找到一部更爛的電影。」及川傲慢地表示。

「比上一次那部還糟？我強烈表示懷疑。」

菅湊近觀察那 DVD 的封面，它上面甚至沒有一絲鯊魚，或是任何鯊魚型變形體怪物的痕跡。

「這是一個輪胎的復仇故事。」

「什麼。」

「一個中邪的輪胎。」

「我的天。」

「陷入一段複雜糾葛的情感關係之中。」

「不。」

「沒錯！」

及川在狂喜中拿起那片 DVD 到電視前準備開始播放。與此同時，菅趁機為他們兩個準備好一碗嘗起來不怎樣的微波爐爆米花，然後再查看手機有沒有新的訊息，有一堆瘋狂數量的簡訊提示全都來自旭，而最後一封只單單寫著「解釋！」。菅皺著眉頭看著手機，拇指在螢幕上輕劃，不太確定是否現在該把其他先前的簡訊也讀完，然後在旭莫名的爆發裡摻一腳。

他覺得今天已經不想要再向任何人提出什麼解釋，菅將他充完電的手機從插座移除，然後把它留在廚房吧台上，特意把手機放得裡面一些，避免奶油球突然又決定今天心情對了，跳上吧台把所有東西都掃下去。但，不，當菅抱著爆米花回到客廳，看見那隻雙面的小惡魔正忙著在及川身邊撒嬌，臉用力蹭著及川的身體，牠也許也跟菅一樣想把那傢伙趕出家門。

「好，好，我也想你。」及川低語著，維持他本人一貫的誇張風格抱起奶油球，像是他們被拆散多年再度重逢，而不是時常在遊戲之夜時玩在一起似的。在遊戲之夜時，奶油球總是喜歡待在及川的腿上，這有效地防止岩泉對及川發動攻擊，岩泉對此七竅生煙。平時，潔子與谷地也會參與，而旭是唯一一個不是住在這棟公寓大樓的人，但他同樣融入了這個朋友圈。（嗯，如果沒有旭的話，菅也許會在這堆情侶內發瘋，他的貓咪也都背叛了他——公主會花上整晚去討谷地歡心。）

「你知道的，有天我會把奶油球裝進袋子裡然後送給你。」

「那牠就不再會因為我要離開而心碎。」

「別那麼看得起自己了。」菅罵了一句，坐上沙發後拿起遙控器，為他自己接下來整夜的折磨按下開始鍵，及川伸出手抓了一把爆米花。

「喔，我才沒誇張，因為我就是這麼優秀。」

「閉上嘴然後開始看你那部爛透的電影。」

到了電影結尾，及川把整張臉都埋進菅的肩窩，笑得過於用力，甚至差點讓整部電影都待在他腿上的奶油球掉到地板上，而菅只是睜大眼睛不斷搖頭。

「真的好爛。」他的聲音細如蚊蚋，整個人因剛看完史上最糟電影而破碎。

「這超棒。」及川喘著氣說著。

「鐵錚錚的事實擺在眼前，就是這部電影爛爆了。我的天，我們該停止爛電影之夜，我們可以就——停止，沒有任何一部電影會比它還爛了。」

「比《幽靈鯊神》（Ghost Shark）還爛？」

「至少那片還算有……創意。」

「我真沒想到有一天你會為《幽靈鯊神》說好話。」

「因為在這之前我還沒看過《超能輪胎殺人事件》（Rubber）。」

「有道理。」

及川還是在無止盡地大笑，他整個人一路下滑，最終菅得到了一個佔據在他腿上，最煩人的朋友™。

「你真是令人無法忍受。」菅說著，摸了摸及川的頭髮，他的人型貓咪朋友立刻反射性地湊上來，及川笑著向上看向菅，無疑正準備為這點嘲笑他。突然，門鈴響了，他們兩人都轉向門口，然後再度轉回來看著對方。

「我沒有邀請任何客人吧！？」

「你有跟那位白馬王子提過你住在哪嗎？」及川挑眉。

「我沒有！閉嘴，不會是他！」畢竟，連他內心最為微小部分也沒有存在這樣毫無理性的願望。「也許只是郵差？起來，我去開門。」

在開門時，菅的心臟不斷狂跳——然後他只發現一位一百八十四公分的焦慮集合體闖入他的公寓，以時速一英里的語速不斷飆出句子，還有像是拿著潛在致命武器一般揮著一個小提袋。

「——然後我試著聯絡你，我不斷試，但你都沒有——」

「旭，旭，嘿，冷靜一點，一切都會沒事的，深呼吸，好嗎？」

菅把手放到他最要好的朋友肩膀上，自己也深深吸了一口氣，等待旭冷靜到可以好好說話，而不是讓一連串的詞句在房子內橫衝直撞，而且沒有一句話是可以被成功解讀。

「發生什麼事了？跟工作有關嗎？」

旭瘋狂地點頭，眼睛睜得老大，有時大家會懼怕他這位玻璃心的朋友這點還是讓菅感到驚訝。

「又是你的上司？」

旭再次點頭，當他試圖解釋時，從他髮髻鬆落的髮尾四處飛散。

「你……你……！他……！」

菅盯著他，突然意識到及川不知何時已經轉頭趴上沙發椅背，像是在看著另一部讓他感到愉悅的爛電影般觀賞眼前這幕。

「我怎麼了？」

「為——為什麼！為什麼我上司要我把這餅乾交給你？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 及川出現了！之後其他胡搞瞎搞的朋友群也會出現，翻到他們出來我真是超開心。  
>  無聊一提，《超能輪胎殺人事件》這部電影台灣金馬影展有上過，與其說是那種成本很低、劇情邏輯不通的B級片，倒不如說是導演刻意把它拍成B級邪典片風格。但及川和菅之前有看過的《幽靈鯊神》就是純粹的鯊魚爛片，大抵就是一隻幽靈鯊魚只要有水，牠的怨靈都可以跑出來，我想大家可能都聽過《風飛鯊》，鯊魚在B級片裡就是如此經典。  
>  如果有任何想跟我說的都歡迎留言，也可以到[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/o588xq)和[我的推特](https://twitter.com/FlutteringCloud/status/1340980028499140608)找我喔。


	3. 你餅乾不能用買的

這天晚上，大地坐在吧檯凳上，緩慢地啜飲手裡冰冷又寂寞的酒，無精打采地盯著前方。他的手機在那夜之後一直保持挑釁似的寂靜（它感覺就是在挑釁，不行嗎！），而結又給來了他一段憤怒且過於嚴厲的訓話，真的——好吧，大地覺得到街角某間酒吧來一杯並不會糟到哪去。

這間酒吧並沒有什麼特別——它很小，幾乎沒什麼人，偶爾傳出的輕聲低喃與笑聲讓大地不禁皺起眉頭，在這些細碎的聲音環繞下，他越發感到寂寞。更令他感到苦澀的一點是，他現在都已經選擇出門了而不是窩在公寓裡。

跟身在人群裡形單影隻相比，他空蕩蕩的公寓似乎也沒那麼空虛了。嗯好吧，至少在公寓裡沒有人會看到他孤獨又悲慘得一蹋糊塗，在這裡，每個人都可以看到他在獨自消磨時間喝酒。

這糟透了，離開原本的生活圈糟透了，不認識任何人糟透了，沒有膽量再打給菅糟透了，還有這啤酒的味道有夠糟糕。

那位在他對面靠在吧檯上的男人髮型也糟糕透頂，而在大地開口詢問他有何貴幹之前，他似笑非笑的表情就惹毛了大地，而後一切都從這裡開始走下坡。

「你看起來很孤單，嗯。」他評論道，臉上綴著虛假的憐憫。大地的視線猛然抬起，他強烈地否認其實自己很歡迎任何可以讓他分心、不再去想他慘淡人生的事物，所以他只悄悄在腦海裡咒罵這個男人。

「不干你的事。」

「假如你再繼續戴著那沉重的表情喝酒，你會把我所有的客人都嚇跑。」

「反正這酒的味道本來就糟透了。」

大地知道，現在他只是在無理取鬧，而自從菅掛斷電話後，這是他生活裡出現最好玩的事，真悲傷不是嗎？

「你對我的酒有什麼意見？」

「你該感到開心我沒有要你退錢，你真有喝過這些東西嗎？」

那位黑髮男子用嚴峻的目光盯了他好一段時間。

「當然喝過，」他皮笑肉不笑地回應，「我總是在上班時飲酒，這就是我們在這裡會幹的事。」

大地知道他該說些巧妙的反駁來打破這致命的譏諷所帶來的凝重沉默，但他有段時間沒遇到這類混蛋了，而他的社交技巧現在也生鏽了，天啊，他最近在與人互動這方面上也是糟透了，他真可悲。

「告訴你，」那傢伙拉長了語音，這讓大地瞬間警覺了起來，「我要把你的酒換成別的更好的東西，我請客，所以現在給我一個你美麗開懷的笑容。」

大地真心希望他沒有徹底被這些蠢話激怒，但這人的表情根本就是在邀請自己送他一拳，這甚至稱不上大地的錯，好嗎！ 

他刻意加重不悅之色，但那男人把他的玻璃杯拿走，迅速倒進某種看起來十分不詳的新液體。大地全身上下每一個細胞都在吶喊他 **完全不該** 接下那杯子，但那該死的酒保眼中透著挑釁，所以他當然會堂堂正正地接下這挑戰，死也不可能垂首認輸，沒有時間猶豫了。

他拿起酒杯一飲而盡，然後差點把口中的液體都吐到那男人的 **臉** 上。不知哪來的力量，大地全憑著意志力把這口酒吞了下去，他的眼睛與喉嚨全都像被火燒過一般，而不管大地多麽努力嘗試，他無法抑制自己不斷地咳嗽， **喔操** 。

「這他媽的是什麼東西，」大地喘著氣，這酒大概可以把你身體內的所有疾病、連同你 **健康的細胞** 都一起燃燒殆盡，就算要下地獄他也絕不會再喝這東西一口。

那酒保的仰著頭呵呵笑了起來，在他愚蠢的惡作劇成功後，愉快又驕傲地大力拍打著吧檯。

「我愛死這一刻了，每一次都是，每一次都會有人把這東西灌進嘴裡。」

「嘿，黑尾。」某人在酒吧另一端大喊，「你該不會又拿出了『不要在那邊唧唧歪歪』吧！」

「媽的當然是！」黑尾喊了回去，像一隻狡詐無比的貓，甚至都沒出爪，就抓到最肥的老鼠，真是精彩。

剛剛在大喊的那男人走了過來，他的臉立刻讓大地感到平靜與友好，因為他看起來跟大地一樣受夠了黑尾這副德性。

「這招真老套。」他這麼跟黑尾說，坐到了大地身旁的位置。

「不要這麼掃興，赤葦，你也要來一口嗎？」

赤葦沒有回答，僅僅對黑尾挑高了眉毛。他無動於衷的模樣使得大地不禁爆笑出聲。

在大地後面，有另一個身材高大、肩膀寬闊的陌生人加入了他們，這位新來的男人看起來像是即使有人當著他的面尖叫，他仍是不為所動；像是大海沖到他面前也會破碎瓦解，他看起來有點嚇人，但周身所散發的氛圍卻很平靜。大地很感謝這邊還是有人跟那該死的 **黑尾** 一點也不相像，啊，那傢伙，他還是蠻想揍他一頓的。

「欸，這不公平，你欠他一杯酒。」第三個男人說，選了大地另一邊空著的高腳凳坐下，大地感覺他剛剛好像通過了一場奇怪的入會儀式。

「好，好，牛島，總是這麼正經，老天。」

黑尾笑著，起身回來手拿著新一輪的酒水。大地小心翼翼地看著放在面前的杯子，再也不相信他媽的黑尾給他的任何東西。黑尾注意到他懷疑的眼神後開始大笑，大地感覺拳頭又開始發癢。

「現在你贏得了真正的好酒。」

大地哼了一聲，看到赤葦和牛島毫不猶豫地拿起酒杯，他決定再給這杯酒一次機會。一口下去後，他要承認，這酒還真的不賴，而且旁邊有人陪伴，感覺比他自己一人盯著牆壁憎恨他的人生來得好多了。

「新來的小鬼，你叫什麼名字？」

新來的小鬼，好像大地才十五歲似的，老天，他真的討厭這個叫黑尾的。

「大地。」他還是告訴他了，主要是為了其他兩人，至少其他人看起來還算斯文。

「大地，歡迎來到黑貓酒吧。」

為什麼他覺得自己好像不小心簽了入會同意書？

嗯，也沒那麼糟，他會和這些人喝個幾杯，也許之後有時間還會回訪，希望到時黑尾已經消失了但其他兩個人還在。雖然現在是週末但他還是有文件需要處理，總之他不會待到太晚，至少負責任是他唯一還能標榜的美德。

\---

「好，所以——」哇，他越來越說不好話了，但這些人，天啊這些人是他的朋友，不幸的是他的腦袋某種程度上也背叛了他，靠。「等等，我剛剛說到哪？」

「餅乾。」黑尾嘆了口氣。

「盆栽。」牛島在旁提醒，意料之外的熱情。

「對對……嗯，等等……」天啊，他原本想要說什麼？大地現在完全想不起來了，肯定是黑尾他媽的邪惡酒精搞的鬼。或許也是因為每當他杯子空了的時候，就有另一杯新的酒出現在他面前，大地所做的只有不停地喝酒和說話，而且究竟為什麼他們會聊到菅？到底是怎麼了，他的人生怎麼了。

「旭，那個在你公司的人，」赤葦說，「也跟他的朋友叫同樣的名字，老兄，這不是巧合。」

赤葦的手指輕敲著桌面，像是在解決一起偉大的謎題，一個至關重要的大發現。大地突然 **頓悟** ，畢竟這跟菅有關，他很高興有人可以明白這情況有多嚴重。

「你得去問旭，這是你再和他搭上聯繫的機會，你也這麼認為吧，牛島？」

被點名的男人認真地點頭，他因專注思考而皺起眉頭。

「你必須送他餅乾。」

大地在他這一生中從沒有想像到，會是像牛島這樣的人建議他要送餅乾給喜歡的對象，人生真是太神奇了。

「什麼，我去買一些餅乾後然後交給旭？真的嗎？那傻瓜超容易緊張，我不確定他的心臟能不能接受這衝擊。」

「愛情中總有犧牲者。」黑尾推波助瀾加了一句，這成功地讓赤葦架了他一拐子，接著他們兩個開始吵嘴，牛島則無暇加入他們這種沒有意義的戰局——他看起來準備踏進手術室進行開心手術，拯救蒼生。

「你餅乾不能用買的，你要自己做。」

「我不會烤餅乾。」 大地告訴他這顯而易見的事實。

「你需要做的只是遵照食譜的步驟。」

「我認為這沒你說的那麼簡單。」

「你餅乾不能用買的。」

「但我做出來的餅乾根本不能吃！」

「我會給你食譜，你餅乾不能用買的。」

「好！好！我會去烤餅乾！拜託不要一直說『你餅乾不能用買的』，我的老天爺。」

「但你餅乾不能用買的！」黑尾朝大地的耳朵大吼。

大地非常確定他之後沒有失手揍了黑尾，大概沒有，說實話，接下來發生什麼事他幾乎都不記得了，但，好吧。

\---

隔天早上大地在嚴重的頭痛中醒來，自從過了以為飲酒過量是件好玩事的愚蠢青少年時期後，他的宿醉再也沒那麼嚴重過了，幹。在他吃下止痛藥與開水當做早餐，以及在心裡咒罵明媚的陽光後，昨晚的回憶以尷尬的片段朝他席捲而來，而當他看到手臂上的黑字時，世界瞬間崩潰了。

**我把你這爛醉的混蛋送回家，現在我知道你的地址了，你最好再回來付酒錢小王八蛋。**

黑尾，去他媽的黑尾，除了他沒有人會做這種事，還有，靠，他昨天到底有沒有揍黑尾？他的手指關節正犯疼著，靠，他得向他道歉，喔老天，這糟透了，大地下定決心再也不要喝酒，再也不會喝了，然後他看到另一隻手臂上的字跡。

那是一整串他媽完整的餅乾食譜，用整齊的字跡刻寫在他的手臂上，太不可思議了。

\---

當他再度進入黑貓酒吧，大地預想會有一些大事發生，比如朝他揮來的拳頭或是怒吼，好吧，他的確得到一聲吼叫。

當他走進門口的那一瞬間——照理說該是 **黑尾** 認出他，但偏偏他這時不是在擦拭吧檯、就是在處理文件，反正真的在做那些酒保該做的事情——室內另一端某個男人跳了起來開始說話，大地認為他該是在講關於他的事，畢竟他之前在這邊幹的事可能也傳開了，但說實話，這傢伙完全不懂何謂輕聲細語，他正洪亢地高喊。

「喂，情聖！你是那個小情聖對吧！」

大地不確定該對何者更不爽，這個錯號、或是那個男人的怪異髮型。當他朝大地跑過來時，大地全身上下的警報器都開始鳴笛大作。

「嘿嘿，你是那個人對吧？稚嫩的戀愛！太棒了！我聽到了關於你一大堆的事！你該再讓我看一次你揮的那一拳！老兄，我真希望我當時也在場！我才缺席 **一個晚上** 而已，就錯過 **所有** 精彩的！」

喔，靠，老天，不論這傢伙是誰，他都知道昨晚發生什麼了，好喔，大地一點都不擔心這些。

這位陌生人對他露出一個大大的笑容，看起來整個人充滿真摯的興奮與歡樂，而大地只想要直直地後退離開這個地方，直到他的後背再次撞上自己公寓的大門，然後躲在那裡，一段時間。

「喔喔喔喔，那是什麼？」

陌生人的視線鎖上大地手中的紙袋，大地沒有回答，反而發出一陣懊惱的嘆氣，因為（一）他花了一整天在反覆試著擦掉他手臂上的字句，但卻沒有任何消褪的跡象，他手臂到現在還刺疼著，那些字跡可能是該死的刺青。（二）對，他花上一整天的時間試著烤餅乾，另外，他也想對黑尾道歉，反正，就算這些餅乾味道很恐怖，總有人得負責嘗嘗，大地會心滿意足地取笑他。

但現實完全沒有照著計畫進行，因為那位髮型怪異又不會輕聲細語的男人搶走了他的紙袋，飛快地將一塊餅乾塞進嘴裡，一邊咀嚼時仍咧嘴笑著：「老兄這真不錯！是阿牛的食譜，對吧？」

「你他媽的在吵什麼吵啊木兔——」

黑尾停下說到一半的句子，揚起眉毛看著仍卡在門口的大地，因為木兔不給他任何可以踏進去的機會。（而在木兔這傢伙出現後，大地也沒有打算這麼做了。）

「來付你的帳單了嗎，情聖？」

「為什麼每個人都這樣叫我？」大地口氣不善地回問，計畫中禮貌又誠摯的道歉立刻在黑尾那臉壞笑上付諸東流。上帝，這傢伙光靠站在那就可以挑撥他的神經。

「因為你昨天花了兩個小時在講一個在喝醉時不小心打給你的貓奴。」黑尾乾巴巴地說，沒想要為那綽號道歉的意思，不過，那個被挾持在木兔手中的紙袋奪取了他的注意。「喔喔喔，嘿，牛島成功逼你烤餅乾了？天，我真不敢相信，喂兄弟，把那袋子給我，我也要吃。」

那些本來就是要給他的，但大地說不出口。算了，不，大地要道歉，就算只是一句話，因為他揍了他。

「嗯……昨天……很抱歉，你知道的，還有他沒有喝醉，他非常清醒，菅只是有點怪，但人不壞，這——」

大地突然閉上嘴，他了解為什麼其他人都叫他情聖了，他在情字這條道路上一去不復返，現在事情一點都不有趣了。

黑尾對他笑著，雙頰還塞滿了餅乾，但至少他還有點禮貌，在吞下口中的食物後才開始再次嘲弄大地。

「餅乾可以做得更好，如果你想贏得他的芳心，最好再嘗試幾次。還有，靠，大地，你剛剛是在因為揍我而道歉嗎？」

嗯……對？

「嗯，雖然你煩死人了，但我還是不該打你。」

黑尾突然陷入一陣大笑中，甚至還笑到直不起腰，大地感到些微的惱怒，考慮再揍這傢伙一次，大家都懂的，他真該受點教訓。那個詭異的木兔也跟著加入大笑的行列，大地只能呆站在旁，認真考慮是否要轉身離開，而後黑尾終於又能開口說話，或者說是，可悲地喘息。

「你根本沒有打到我——我是說，你的確想要打我，但你的拳頭揮到了桌子上。」

喔，好吧，原來是這樣。

「然後你嘀咕著『結肯定不會讓我忘掉這個』後醉倒了。」

木兔過度大力地拍著大地的後背。

「兄弟，我喜歡你！你超有趣！真開心你加入我們！」

才怪，他沒有要加入他們，大地準備立刻離開這家店，他是過來付酒錢還有道歉的（結果根本不必要，操他的完全沒有必要），他不打算留下來，今天不會未來也不會——

「現在，是時候該付錢！」黑尾拍了一下手，眼中閃爍著喜悅的光芒，大地知道這依然是在取笑他昨晚沒有揍到這子傢伙，反而打到一張他媽的桌子。「還有請坐，牛島很快就到了，他想確認你沒事還有檢查你的餅乾。該死的，我輸了一千塊，沒想到你真的烤了餅乾，老兄，他肯定很驕傲。」

然後大地在那家天殺的黑貓酒吧待了一整天，他無法解釋為什麼。

其他人每一次都幫他找出他為什麼下次還要再來的藉口，大地常說「只待一下」，但之後他就會一路待到午夜。有時他甚至一杯酒也沒喝，只是和這群怪胎在這間詭異的酒吧消磨時間，連他自己也無法相信他的生活變成了這副模樣。

尤其當他接下都在他廚房裡的災禍現場處理文件，現在他的公寓裡總有股餅乾的味道，而且總是有一些麵粉殘留在桌面上沒收拾乾淨——但大地喜歡這香味，當回家時，他不會再因為一人獨自躲在這空間內感到自我厭惡。

他每做完一批新的實驗品就會帶去黑貓，給每個人品嚐和評比。黑尾每次都跟他說這種東西贏不了佳人芳心，而木兔愛死了每一塊餅乾，赤葦告訴他這些餅乾還不賴，牛島則寫下一張張該如何改進的筆記。

到了第五批餅乾，大地終於通過了評審們的試驗。黑尾閉上了他那張得理不饒人的嘴，木兔央求赤葦允許他可以再次進入廚房，但因為某個理由赤葦拒絕了，有鑒於一些恐怖的意外，比如說半夜三點的緊急事故、火苗，以及一個住在隔壁叫日向的孩子因為煙霧中毒而送醫急救，但他之後還是興高采烈地要求木兔再陪他進廚房一次。

（顯然他的朋友很羨慕他坐過救護車。）

大地不禁思索他究竟為什麼還要繼續與這群人來往。

牛島拍了他的後背，告訴他做得好，大地不想承認他真的因為牛島的稱讚感到自豪。現在，他唯一要做的就是去跟旭來場談話，該死。

而且到底是從什麼時候開始，他的感情生活成了這家該死的酒吧裡第一熱門的話題？！

\---

旭看起來就像只要大地再多說三句話，他就會因顫抖得太厲害從房間內穿牆而出，也許把他叫進自己的辦公室內不是什麼好主意，但他要做的事情很難為情，他不想直接走到旭的桌子旁問他。

天啊，他的人生究竟出什麼問題？

「只是假設，你該不會剛好有一個叫菅的朋友吧？」

他終於問了，現在他攤開了所有底牌，沒有回頭路，這太荒謬了。有趣的是，旭的顫抖似乎平息了，他瞬間的眼神讓大地無法招架，因為他可沒設想過這位膽小的同事會給他這樣的眼神，實際上旭看起來……非常兇狠，沒有其他詞語可以形容。

「我的確有。」為什麼 **現在** 他的聲音比之前更低沉了？「你想要對他做什麼？」

大地可不知道旭會有 **這種** 反應，該死。

「嗯，那個——」為什麼他偏偏在這時開始結巴？「他養了兩隻貓對不對？公主和奶油球？」大聲說出這些名字聽起來非常地彆扭，大地想要詛咒自己發麻的舌頭。

當他說出那兩個名字後，旭的顫抖完全停止了，頃刻間，他成為了這房間裡無法忽視的存在，不再是剛進辦公室時一副想要找個洞躲起來的模樣，不，這男人穩穩地站立著，非常清楚他的身高優勢，當他這樣表現自己時，大地其實很喜歡。

「對，那是菅。我剛也問了，你想要對他做什麼？」

這聽起來充滿保護慾，操。但畢竟，大地在 **盤問** 他一些關於他朋友的奇怪問題，而大地理應不認識這個人，嗯，好吧，是時候讓這件事變得更怪了。

「可以請你交這個給他嗎？」

旭皺著眉接下了提袋，好像它會在他臉上爆炸一樣。

「這很重要。」大地迅速地補上一句，他害怕這些經過努力試驗才產出的餅乾，會被旭丟進某個垃圾桶。旭似乎被他語中的急迫給說服了，沉穩地點頭——這動作使得大地終於安心下來，至少現下有很高的機率，菅會真的拿到這些餅乾。

但這也是最令人不安的部分。

\---

這是他整個禮拜以來，第一個沒有現身在酒吧裡的夜晚，導致大地花了太多時間在胡思亂想，而他的手機也花了太長的時間保持靜默。房間內的寂靜滋長了他的恐慌，直到電話響前，他就是在惴惴不安地疑神疑鬼。

按下通話鍵前，大地就知道這是菅打來的。

「我覺得，那些餅乾是奇蹟。」這是菅對他說的第一句話，大地微笑了，在對方的聲音中，他閉上了眼睛。明明只和他交談過一次，你為何能如此思念一個明明只跟他交談過一次的人？

「所以你不會跑過來用拐杖打我？」

「跟你說，我已經擺脫它們了。對及川來説真是好消息，那個馬克杯竊盜狂。」

大地沒有猜測及川是第三隻貓的原因，只是因為他之前在某個地方聽過這名字；再來，這不像菅一貫愛好給貓取的黏糊名字；還有，貓咪不會真的去偷馬克杯。

「誰是及川？」

「我一位在地獄出生長大的鄰居。我跟他兩人今天一起來了場爛電影之夜。你有沒有看過《超能輪胎殺人事件》？那會讓你開始質疑人類這種生物。」

「不論《超能輪胎殺人事件》是什麼，它不可能比《群鳥：震驚與恐怖》（Birdemic: Shock and Terror）還爛。」

「《群鳥》？」

「相信我，去看，你會為你僅存下來的理智哭泣。」

「噢天啊，及川肯定會愛死這個。」

「也許餅乾會幫助你撐過它。」

對，他又轉回餅乾的話題了，他超自豪自己做到了，可以嗎？

「那些餅乾可以讓我起死回生，忘掉真愛之吻吧，這些餅乾可以取代它的位置，我可以吻泥——我的意思是，就是，驚人地美味。」

菅的語句倏然暫停了，大地的腦袋當機了。在一陣難耐的沉默中，重重的心跳聲轟雷般作響，菅輕咳了幾聲。

「嗯，總之——最近還好嗎？」

「我想你。」大地沒多思考就說出這句話，雖然精準地描述了他的近況，但也相當尷尬。菅輕輕笑了，溫暖、和善又美妙。

「我也想你，我以為你忘記我了，我是說——畢竟我只是一個奇怪的愛貓人士。」

「你是菅，我不會忘記你，事實上——我才以為你忘了我。」

「什麼？這太荒謬了。」

他們兩個沉默了一會，然後一起笑了出來，大地揉了揉臉，感到有些頭暈，同時心底泛起一陣暖意。

「我的兩個都是傻瓜，不是嗎？」

「最笨的傻瓜。」菅說。

大地再度微笑著坐上了沙發，舒適又自在，直到現在他才意識到，和菅說話是多麽地容易，其他萬事萬物都可能讓他頭疼，但當你感到快樂時，就算是再微小的事，都會讓你露出微笑。

「你嚇壞了旭和谷地。」

「我知道旭，但谷地是誰？」

「我另一個朋友，也是我的鄰居，她很相信那些餅乾被下過毒。」

「那個給我食譜的人很堅持要我照著步驟來，我非常確定裡頭沒有任何毒藥。」

「這真不錯，而且就算你下毒了，我可能也會吃下去，真是擺脫這世界的好方法。」

「那也太糟了。」

「是啊，還有很多餅乾等著我們去吃，還有很多貓等著去領養呢。」

大地輕鬆地笑出聲，因感覺太好了，只是因為再次聽到菅的聲音真是太好了，還有因為他的邏輯現在完全不可理喻。

「說到要好好活著這件事——你的盆栽還好嗎？」

「靠。」

「 **大地** ，去澆水，這太誇張了，我需要每天打電話提醒你要澆水嗎？」

「事實上，我不會拒絕這提議。」

來了，重要的問題來了， **從現在開始，我可以更常和你聊天嗎？**

「嗯，看來我有份新工作了，菅原孝支，盆栽守護者。」

\---

隔天，慌張不安的旭給大地帶來了一個黃色小噴壺。他設法在旭離開前壓制住笑聲，之後一路笑到眼淚都流出來，將那噴壺收進包包裡帶回家。

晚上他撥通了菅的電話。

「顏色很棒。」

「我知道，冬天裡誰不愛鮮豔的色彩呢？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是我翻的最開心的一章！只要大地旁邊那堆王八蛋出來亂出意見（好啦他們很認真）我就好開心啊！真是一間混亂邪惡酒吧，若利把食譜寫在大地手臂上真是超棒的，黑尾你輸了（黑尾：三小），還有總是很開心的木兔，他的功用就是吃餅乾。  
>  大地提到的爛電影《群鳥：震驚與恐怖》真的是爛到成經典那種，在各個爛電影排行上大概僅次於《房間》（The Room），很多爛電影介紹都會提到他們，也是有名的邪典片。  
>  歡迎留言，也可以到[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/o5abn2)和[我的推特](https://twitter.com/FlutteringCloud/status/1341340378520174593)跟我玩喔。


	4. 沒有任何事物比你的笑容更美麗

他的早晨始於大地的短訊，所以從開段就非常美好，菅瞇起眼睛看向手機刺眼的光線，讀到了訊息上方的名字，呃，及川又來了。

**來自：菅的白馬王子～， 5:23 a.m.**  
**外頭結冰了，小心！**

菅猶豫這是否該先回敬及川，但同時浸淫在溫暖的感覺裡，大地在晨跑前（這瘋子）傳了一封訊息給他。菅把大地的名字改回來簡單的兩個字 **大地** ，在回傳訊息前給自己來一杯咖啡。

**寄給：大地， 8:03 a.m.**  
**你也是。冰是我們的敵人，不要讓他逮到你**

他喝了一口咖啡，奶油球在廚房的窗台上大聲地喵喵叫，非常兇狠地低吼，牠的眼睛瀰漫著殺意，將爪子揮向擺在那裡的新盆栽。菅的早晨花在咒罵與清理死狀淒慘的植物遺體上，此時奶油球在一邊大聲地在牠的新碗內咀嚼食物——及川買給牠一個粉紅色的食盆——公主則是一座散發閃亮希望的燈塔，牠用鼻子輕推菅的手，像是為了搗蛋鬼鬧出的殘局道歉。他照了一張在畚箕裡盆栽殘骸傳給大地。

**這就是為什麼你要珍惜可以擺弄花花草草的機會。**

他們之間的往來慢慢變成日常生活的一部分。大地的手機記憶卡裝滿了貓咪、植物和一張菅家裡廚房空蕩蕩的櫥櫃照片，那裡頭原本至少要有超過三個以上的馬克杯。

而菅收到了大地傳給他的日出照片，因為他的身體荒謬地能在早上正常運作，而且甚至不用喝任何咖啡。菅可以選擇睡覺時，他就絕對不會看日出，然而他非常感謝能在早晨睜開眼時看到這些照片。

還有一些樹木的照片——送給植物愛好者——其中有一張，不要懷疑，這張照片最為亮眼，因為這裡頭照到了大地一小部份的手臂線條，而菅覺得，那手臂非常、非常有吸引力。

不過是一個張開的手掌和一條前臂怎麼會那麼性感？科學也無法做出解釋，也許是因為那被捲在胳膊上的袖子，沒有一個人可以抗拒這種魅力，但除卻袖子以外，就只能用大地本身的性感來解釋了。糟糕的是，他的手臂看起來與他的聲音一樣有力穩重，於是菅又找到了更多能證實「也許在他臂彎內會感到很安全」這理論的證據，他該如何是好？

以往而言，性感的手臂是菅的好球帶沒錯，但現在原因不只這個。他無法自拔地迷戀上大地了，該死。

晚點大地又傳給他一張故障印表機的照片，說它應該可以和菅的烤箱做好兄弟。

今天是個春和景明、波瀾不驚的日子。

直到菅下班回家，看見及川大字型趴在沙發上，一臉不問世事般、懶散地握著遙控器轉台為止，他都還堅信今天是個美好的一天。奶油球像個小天使一樣臥在他的胸膛上打呼嚕，菅的皺起眉頭，即使是及川，這樣的表現也太奇怪了，他為什麼會花上半天窩在菅的公寓裡？至少從他周圍散落的糖果包裝紙來看是這樣。

「嘿，發生什麼事了嗎？」

及川轉頭過來，用微笑藏起他真正的情緒，更證實了菅的疑慮。

「歡迎回家！我只是在和我最喜歡的小可愛培養感情。」

他起頭輕吻了一下奶油球的前額，那個被寵壞的小東西蹭著他，發出舒服的呼嚕聲。

及川的語氣輕盈，但也建了一道看不見的牆。有些事情不對勁，但他還沒打算告訴菅出了什麼問題，菅只能希望他會盡快準備好告訴他，因為菅在乎及川的幸福快樂，儘管及川這麼惹人嫌又惱人。

及川把奶油球抱在懷中，像一個庸俗的反派與他的邪惡貓咪跟班，而那隻可惡的貓沒有絲毫的抗議，垂著自己的爪子，隨人類的身體晃來晃去。

「所以，小菅！我們需要談談！」

菅刻意讓自己的鑰匙滑落到桌子上，發出清脆的聲響，奶油球像是被冒犯般瞇眼看著他。

「我才剛回到家，所以不，我們不談。」

「你有傳給他自拍照了嗎？還是他有傳給你？」

「為什麼我要傳自拍照給他！」菅知道自己語氣中的防衛性過高了。

「所以他沒有傳自拍照。」菅想要對他發出不滿的噓聲，「你該傳給他，這樣你才能確認電話理的夢中情人是否和你想像的一樣辣，也許看到照片後你就有動力去和他見面。」

「我不能就這樣去見他——」

「我的 **老天爺** ，菅， **拜託** ，你是認真的嗎？」

奶油球似乎無法再忍受旁邊兩位人類，在及川的懷中不斷扭動，直到及川把牠放下來，尾巴翹得老高走掉了，菅真希望自己也能做同樣的事。

「你們搭上線也過了快 **一個月** 了，就像兩個第一次談戀愛的青少年不斷傳簡訊，你甚至傳給他 **你在工作時咖啡濺到圍裙上** 這種瑣事。」

「那污漬的形狀像隻貓咪。」菅微弱地抵抗。

「更扯的是，你們一週裡至少會講 **五次** 電話，一次就是 **好幾小時** ，我甚至都 **不知道** 你們還能聊什麼，我也不想知道。」菅才張開嘴巴想要回應，及川又繼續說道，「務實點，邀他來我們的遊戲之夜，我們會幫你鑑定他是否值得你。」

是否值得—— **邀大地來遊戲之夜** ——聽到及川這樣說，菅感受到無法形容的恐懼，親愛的上帝，那將會像是火車脫軌的災難現場。旭不斷發抖著，和他所害怕的上司玩桌遊，及川、岩泉與清水組成同一陣線不斷探查大地的身家，害大地感到無所適從，然後可憐的谷地想要解決他們之間的緊迫感，但卻讓場面更加尷尬，而菅只會想要慢慢、慢慢地沉入地板下，祈求上天讓他原地蒸發。

「是否值、值得、」菅結結巴巴地說，這場妄想蔓生的恐懼焚燒著他的視網膜，「我們沒有在交——」

「不要跟我講這種屁話。事實上，單憑大地對你 **神魂顛倒** 的明顯病徵，我就可以斷定他已經無可救藥地愛上你了。」

「他沒有——」

「我的天啊！那男人做餅乾給你，約他出去，給他一個吻，這對你是好事。」

「我不認為他會想要吻我。」

及川豎起一支手指指著他。

「小菅，沒有人不會想要吻你，這裡只存在一個問題，你想吻的人是誰？餅乾王子毫無疑問就是這個幸運的傢伙。」

菅的嘴巴開開闔闔，吐不出一句句子。他很害怕自己一反駁，及川會做出怎樣的 **回應** ，他們這場談話應該在衝下懸崖前停下來。

「今天就打給他，約他出去。」

「他今天沒有空和我聊天，不過既然你都在這了——要不要來幫我做晚餐？」

及川挑起他的眉毛：「我想你真正想說的是『讓真正的廚師來做晚餐，這不就是和一個廚師交朋友的好處嗎？』」菅對他笑得燦爛，捶了他的肩膀。

「沒錯！」

\---

**來自：小菅，你該約這個男人出去～， 11:02 p.m**.  
**有時候，人生真的很難。**

**寄給：不要再改他的名字，不然我永遠不會約他， 11:04 p.m.**  
**你需要聊聊嗎？**

**來自：不要再改他的名字，不然我永遠不會約他， 11:05 p.m.**  
**不，不用理我，抱歉跟你說這些**

**來自：不要再改他的名字，不然我永遠不會約他， 11:05 p.m.**  
**菅，晚安**

菅從床上翻起身，公主從他的大腿上滾下來，發出一聲疲累的貓叫，在牠掉落的地方繼續舒服地窩著。他把大地的名字換回來，皺起眉頭，瞇起眼睛看著房間內唯一光源

**寄給：大地， 11:07 p.m.**  
**不用道歉，你知道，你想說話時永遠可以找我對吧**

他靜待了幾分鐘，但沒有得到任何回覆。

**寄給：大地， 11:07 p.m.**  
**晚安，大地**

\---

菅醒來時大力喘著氣，完全迷失了方向，有一陣響亮又刺耳的噪音吵醒了他。他在黑暗中盲目地搜尋聲音源頭，他摸到了一些皮毛，一隻耳朵，然後被咬了，接著終於意識到他的手機在響。

究竟是誰會在這種 **遭天譴** 的時間打電話過來，任何認識他的人都該知道打斷他的睡眠是非常嚴重的錯誤，不管他是誰，都該被活活燒死，他該——

是大地，轉瞬之間，所有事情都不同了，菅急忙地接起電話。

「大地？」菅仍帶著睡意，話語對於他的舌頭來說有些沉重，他瘋狂地揉擦眼睛希望保持清醒，逼自己的腦袋回歸運作，但菅的開機速度跟九零年代的電腦差不多。

而在電話那一頭卻是完全的靜默，菅似乎可以聽到大地的呼吸聲，他不太確定，那聲音太細小幾乎微不可聞。

「大地？」他又喚了一次，這次聲音放得更柔。

「很抱歉吵醒你。」另一端的聲音非常粗啞，「我會讓你回去睡覺，我只是、這很傻——」

「不，不，等等，不要掛斷。」

菅把一條毯子拉到腿上，調整成更加舒適的坐姿，被他的動作打擾到的公主非常不滿，直直走到牠的人型暖爐上躺下繼續睡。菅的一隻手靠在牠的身邊，感受到牠柔和的呼吸和緩了神經，他真的、真的很擔心大地。

大地仍是默不做聲，但他也沒有掛斷電話。

「我根本不知道我為什麼會打給你，抱歉吵醒你。」

「通常遇到這種情況，我會扭斷打攪我睡覺的人的脖子，但你是個例外。」

喔，他因為睡眠不足而口無遮攔了。

大地大聲地呼了一口氣，那是帶有濃濃睡意的哼笑。

「很高興聽到你這麼說，真的很抱歉。」

他聽起來就和菅一般疲累不堪，但卻刻意壓抑著，讓菅不禁想伸出手把他拉進懷裡，給他一個溫暖的擁抱，因為沒有任何東西該讓大地的聲音如此虛弱不定。

「大地，發生什麼事了？」

大地又靜了下來，但這一次，大地選擇直接回答菅的問題。

「我不知道，這……很蠢……」他啞著聲，聲音低沉又急促，菅討厭這樣，討厭經過了這麼多次通，卻在 **此刻** 才聽到大地的無助，「只是……」

又是一陣沉默，但菅有預感只要他保持耐心，大地終究會把如此折磨他的事情說出口。

「你沒有沒曾經……感覺過……無邊的寂寞……使你無法呼吸？」

大地幾乎無法連貫地說出那句話。菅闔上雙眼，感受到體內傳來一股疼痛的撕扯感，這幾乎打中了他的要害。

「有，」他低聲回應，「有，我知道那感覺，事實上，它從沒離開過，我已經很習慣這感受。」

要承認自己其實很寂寞，很難，非常難，但菅做到了，他說出口了。

大地吐出一口氣，聽起來比之前更加放鬆，好像他原本以為自己會被訕笑。這反應讓菅的心中塌下一小角，他永遠、就算過了一萬年，都不會嘲笑這樣的大地。

「這很糟。」大地說，聲音細小又脆弱。

「但你並不糟。」菅說，「你並不是一個人，我在這，對吧？你隨時都可以打給我，我知道我沒辦法幫你什麼——也幫不到什麼——但——」

「不，你幫得夠多了。」

瞬間，菅感到一股暖流淌過心底。

「菅，你幫了我很多，只是聽到你的聲音……我就已經感覺沒那麼糟了。」

「我很開心你感覺好多了。」

大地輕柔地笑了一聲。

「我也是，雖然現在的氣氛已經足夠感性了，但我真的很開心你不小心打給我。這大概是我人生中……這幾年下來最幸運的事。」

總有一天，澤村大地將會成為他人生的終結者。

「我也是，我真的很高興遇見你，即使我們還沒實質上見過面。」

喔，喔，糟了，他原本不打算說出這句話，不打算在這種情況下說的。

「對……」大地輕柔地說。菅只想把自己悶死在枕頭裡，避免自己再說出更多愚蠢的話，像是「我的鄰居覺得和你擁吻有助於我靈魂的昇華」或是「我想知道你是否跟我想像中長得一樣好看」。

「我也在想這件事，但，我……這……老天，不，忘記我剛剛說的。」

「見面這件事令人害怕。」菅代替他說出那未盡的話語，大地一瞬間聽起來放鬆了。

「是，對吧？就像，要是在我們見面的時候，我們都不知道該說些什麼該怎麼辦？」

「或者，假如你發現我的人生真的很失敗，那該怎麼辦？」

「或者，假如你發現我的人生 **真的很失敗** ，那該怎麼辦？」

「要是你不小心太興奮然後對桌子揮拳？」

「喔菅，不要這樣。」

他們一起放聲大笑，大地聽起來腦子雖然不情願，但無法克制自己的笑意。公主被牠主人的笑聲吵醒了，這個夜晚對牠來說真是有夠難熬。

「我不敢相信你真的對桌子揮拳。」

「我再也不會跟你聊我的生活了。」

「啊啊，這樣我每天的娛樂要從哪裡來？」

「很高興我的遭遇讓你這麼開心。不過，要是我保證自己不會再對桌子揮拳——你會想和我見面嗎？」

菅的心臟漏了一拍，好吧，也許不只一拍，他的心臟還在跳動嗎？不，等等，它的確還在跳動，但跳太多了，更像是在急速衝刺。

「我還是有點害怕。」

「我也是，但……我們試試看？」

「好，我們試試看。」

菅從他的毯子中掙脫出來，在床鋪上滾動，這次真的把臉埋進了枕頭內，然後開始尖叫。喔老天，他要跟大地見面，他要見到大地了。

「等一下，那我們要在哪碰頭？」

「如果你說咖啡店的話我會打你。」菅發出威脅。

「那麼選一個會販賣咖啡因飲料的地方？」

「我討厭你。」

菅很確定大地現在帶著得意洋洋的微笑，這個笨蛋。

「那麼——餐廳呢？我請你去白天鵝（Le Cygne Blanc）？」

那是一家一直被及川人身攻擊的餐廳，一家屬於他似敵非友——可以說是死對頭經營的餐廳，那是一家星級餐廳，有著地獄一般的昂貴價格。

「你知道那家餐廳有多貴嗎？」

「我認識它的老闆，所以我猜他會給我打折？但，好吧，也許這有點太正式了……」

也許及川的餐廳會是個好選擇，但那也是那個長舌公的領地，所有一兵一卒都由他操控。及川會在那天結束之時就知道他們約會所有的細節，更甚，在還沒結束之前他就掌握到一切資訊了，菅寧可死也不要在那邊和大地共進晚餐。

「我一直很想試一家叫折翼的烏鴉（Flightless Crow）的餐廳 ，我不知道那邊的食物如何，但我猜應該不錯？」

「聽起來很棒，那你什麼時候有空？天啊，我下個禮拜的行程表是滿的。」

「我也是，要不然……」菅可以感覺到他的心臟正在下沉，下下禮拜嗎？這實在太久了，光是想到要和大地見面就讓他坐立難安，但他也很 **興奮** 終於要跟他見面。他想知道大地的眼睛是否和他想像中的一樣閃亮；他的笑容是什麼樣子；當他發出那高昂的笑聲時，是怎樣的表情；他在戲弄他時的模樣；他想知道他的身體的律動，以及是否會在對話中加上手勢；他 **想知道** 他長什麼模樣。

「明天我有空。」大地突然插了這一句話。

「明——明天？」

「是，抱歉，好像太趕了，不要在意我剛剛說的，不然兩週——」

「不，等等，我，嗯，實際上，明天我可以。」

「喔。」

「是的。」

「所以……明天？」大地奮力將最後一個音節拉出喉嚨，他聽起來就像菅對現在所發生的一切一樣不確定。

「如果你可以的話？」

「我可以，天，這真快。」

「我知道，老天。」

「你確定折翼的烏鴉有位置嗎？」

「它並沒有那樣熱門，所以我想應該會有的。」

「好，很好，嗯，所以，六點？」

「六點在餐廳見面。」

「好。」

「我們要怎麼認出對方？」菅問他。

一陣沈默，他們都陷入了思考。

「我不會把你的黃色噴壺帶過去的。」

菅無法克制地笑了出來。

「別擔心，我也不會要你這樣做，要不如我們很老套地帶花呢？」

「花。」大地說，就好像其他人在說「稅」，或是叫喚一隻跑到自家院子大便的狗。

「我會帶他們回家，然後欺騙自己，植物也可以在我的公寓裡至少存活兩天。」

「祝福你那顆愛護植物的心。」

「我真感動，大地。」

「你該覺得。好，所以，明天，六點，在折翼的烏鴉。」

「我會帶花。」

「我真不敢相信你竟然逼我帶花。」

「你也可以帶那個噴壺。」

「花聽起來是不錯的選擇。」

菅又笑了，他依偎在枕頭內，突然間感到非常地困倦和睡意朦朧。

「大地，明天見。」

「明天見。」

\---

沒人跟大地講過買花這件事原來這麼困難。

花很長的時間在衣櫥與鏡子前摸索之後，大地又花了三十分鐘與結來場緊急通話，終於挑出了幾件不失品味、他穿起來好看又休閒的衣物，也恰如其分地遮掩他其實 **很努力** 想要把自己打扮得感覺沒那麼努力在挑選衣服，他想可以在酒吧那群人的審視中活下來就是萬幸了。

著裝竟變得如此艱難。

不過最後，在讓黑尾、赤葦、木兔 **還有** 牛島從各個角度評量過他後，他得到評審全體的認可，還有好幾下拍在他背上的加油打氣。

「去吧。」黑尾的聲音詭異地溫柔。大地正想著他出了什麼毛病，就被大力推出了酒吧。

然後現在，他來到這裡。

「所以是要送給一位 **特別的** 人嗎？」

「嗯，沒錯，但不要紅玫瑰。」

「喔，所以是朋友？」

「不是，對，他是朋友——但只是——我不能帶著紅玫瑰出現在他面前，所以可以給我其他種類的花嗎？這些不好嗎？」他指向其他紅色的花朵，紅色是很美的顏色，只要不在玫瑰上都好。

那位花店店員轉身看向那些花然後搖頭，該死，這些花是做錯了什麼啊？它們就只是花！

「它們的花語是『你真蠢』。」

喔，好吧。

「那不要這種，唔，有沒有一種花的意思是『很高興見到你』？」

那女人又搖了頭，她比大地整整矮上兩顆頭，而她聲音與木兔的「輕聲細語」可說是南轅北轍，如果這兩人中和一下，倒是很適中的音量，但她很堅持維護這些花朵意涵的立場。

「那……你對那位特別的人有感覺嗎？」

為什麼他說出他的感情生活才能買到花，到底為什麼，他必須在十分鐘內趕到與菅相約的餐廳，他會遲到的話，都是因為他得和花店店員解釋他正在萌芽的戀情的緣故。

「我想的確有一點？這真的很重要嗎？拜託不要給我紅玫瑰，我不想要把玫瑰遞到他眼前，我們兩人還沒見過面。」

某種思緒從店員的眼睛閃過，也許是大地看錯了，但她現在看起來很開心。

「有種花正適合你。」

當她回來後，她輕巧地交給大地一純白、看似單純無辜的花，大地小心地接下。

「這是梔子花，意思是『你真動人』。」她和藹地微笑。大地沒辦法說這 **不是** 他想要表達的意思，特別是考慮到應該沒有人會發現這花的意思，誰他媽的會知道梔子花的花語……算了隨便她了。

他謝過花店店員，並給她足夠的小費後，立刻開始在街上奮力衝刺，因為他得在兩分鐘內趕到餐廳。

那餐廳在間小巧又美觀的建築物內，幾盞燈籠掛在牆外，用溫暖的燈光包覆住房子，抵禦冬日的黑暗。大地推開門——他用了幾秒平復自己的呼吸，假裝自己不是一路衝過來，但他發現自己已經遲到了六分鐘——柔和的鈴聲帶著暖意迎接他，他很驚訝地發現室內其實一點都不狹小。

餐廳裡頭裝飾了更多的燈籠，溫暖的黃光籠罩著內部，空氣中傳來和悅輕柔的音樂，周圍人們的陣陣低語更讓這間店顯得平易近人。室內裝潢的主色調為咖啡色、奶油白與橙色，非常協調地搭配在一起，大地尚且還能保冷靜，目光快速地掃過整間餐廳，在這裡，菅正在等他，菅，現實忽然擊垮了他。

**喔，見鬼。**

他要見到菅了，經過一個月的膽戰心驚，甚至不敢開口約他出來。

喔天，喔天啊。

一陣紛亂的思緒隨著他的腳步走進餐廳，然後他看到一朵白花，與他手中的一模一樣的白花，小心翼翼地握在另一人手中。他的心臟瞬間停止跳動，世界也在這一刻停止轉動，一切都安靜下來，大地緩緩地抬高視線，當他看到坐在那裡的男人時，大地瞬間忘記了該如何呼吸。

他很⋯⋯有太多形容詞衝進了他的腦海，但這些字詞都指向同一個意思： **美麗** ，除了美麗之外，沒有任何詞更適合形容菅，就像他的聲音還有他的笑聲，連他身旁的花朵都黯然失色。他單單只是坐在那用手托著臉頰，看著掛在牆上的一幅畫，肩膀隨著無法聽聞的嘆息起伏，這景象便攝人心魂。

即使酒吧的人都向大地保證今天他看起來有多吸引人（尤其是木兔的描述特別……多采多姿。），但在菅身旁，大地根本不及他的萬分之一。

就在這時菅回頭，對上了大地的目光，這一瞬就像其中一部結曾逼迫大地陪她看的電影（而且她每看必哭），所有事物都慢了下來，背景甜膩惱人的音樂越來越響亮。

但在這裡沒有任何音樂，除了菅以外，他什麼都聽不到，萬事萬物都在減速停止。

大地僵直了身體——注意到某樣東西分散了菅的注意力。

然後服務生撞上他，手中的托盤直擊他的下顎。

\---

「我的天啊。」菅急促地跪到大地面前，他襯衫最上頭的兩顆扣子沒有扣起來，大地得以藉機欣賞他的鎖骨，但他一點都不感謝自己口內的劇痛，魚與熊掌不可兼得。

「天啊！你還好嗎？」

這好不似真實，是菅的聲音，來自現正跪在他面前、小心翼翼閃避地板上飲料殘跡的漂亮男人的嘴裡。地板上的液體並不多——因為大部分的飲料潑上了大地的左大腿，服務生能救下兩個玻璃杯已經是奇蹟了，但內容物還是全都灑了出來。

「遮沒什麼。」

菅看往地板，他的雙眼因為驚恐而放大。

「我的天啊，大地，那是你的牙齒嗎？」

大地低頭看著那顆血淋淋的牙齒，思索了一下。

「不是。」

「先生，我很抱歉——」這是服務生第三次的道歉，每一次都讓大地心裡更加不快，大地現在並不想處理他。

「天啊大地，我們需要帶你去醫院。」

「什——不！我沒事！」

「你的 **臉** 被 **托盤** 打中，你正在 **流血** 。」

他不敢相信這種事會在自己第一次和菅見面時發生，他不敢相信自己花了整整兩個小時打理自己的外表，結果卻落得褲子被高糖分的飲料沾濕、血跡濺到他最喜歡的襯衫上、還有少了一顆牙齒。

「我說，」他重覆道，「我沒事，只是需要去廁縮。你待在遮裡等我，點一些東西，我等等就回來。」

他撿起自己的牙齒，因為他也不知道該拿這怎麼辦，只能試著去無視這讓他感覺有多丟臉；不，他可以的，他一點都不狼狽，即使他的臉頰腫得老大還正在流血，即使他的褲子全沾上了飲料。

他使用男廁大約一半的紙巾來止血，盡全力拍乾他的褲子，直到他決定溼黏黏的雙腿並不會毀掉他和菅的夜晚。當出血停止，只剩下揮之不去的血腥味時，二十分鐘已經過去了，菅不安地坐在原本的位置上，在大地的座位旁，放了一個藍色的冰袋，他坐下後感激地將冰袋壓在臉上。

見鬼，這真痛，見鬼。

「你確定你沒事嗎？」菅問他，眼睛漫著憂心。大地注意到那雙眼眸的色彩時，他忘了回答對方的問題，那是最溫暖的褐色，他從沒見過這樣一雙眼睛，顏色飽滿、深邃又美麗。「你不好，一點都不好，天啊，我們必須去找醫生——」

「不，不用，等一下！對不起——」到目前為止，他只是因為疼痛而口齒不清，他努力不去碰到他那顆 **天殺的牙齒** 不見的地方，「我只是閃神了。」

如果有人給他止痛藥他會非常感激，顯然菅讀出他的想法，因為他立刻給了大地一些，大地感激涕零地吞了下去。

天哪，如果不是他的臉正嚴重犯疼，他一顆牙齒還正躺在他的口袋裡，這一切會變得更加容易和美妙。

「所以，嗯……」菅不安地搔了脖子，露出羞澀的笑容。大地感覺自己的心臟因為那微笑變了兩倍大，「我猜，嗨？很高興見到你，抱歉你被拖盤打到。」

「嘿，抱歉我給我們的夜晚來了重重一擊，字面上的意思。」

菅輕哼一聲，用手遮掩字幾地笑容，明顯在遏止自己笑出聲來，但他還是無法克制自己，而這是大地這輩子見過最可人的畫面。老天爺，他要如何活過今晚，他怎麼會對菅這般無法自拔？他是如此漂亮，而他本人正坐在他面前時，他的笑聲聽起來更加悅耳，這世界真不公平。

「喔天啊，你是個大笨蛋。」菅喘氣著，他的嘴唇仍保持上揚的幅度。

「你不能對一個受傷的人講這種話。」

「你沒資格這樣說，你是質疑過我怎麼可能用那隻受傷的腿踢你的人。」

「天啊，你記得這句話。」

「我在此鄭重警告你，我不會忘記任何冒犯過我的人。」

大地認為，菅的笑容是這世界上最美麗的一道風景。

即使他的臉頰仍不時傳來陣痛，回去還是得面對職場上的壓力，但此刻和菅面對面交談，卻是如此地輕鬆。

他感到安心與喜悅。

\---

令人欣慰的是，這一晚餐廳請客，大地也生不起氣來，原先他只是想約菅來頓晚餐，也在進門那剎那全毀了。他用左半邊的口腔咀嚼食物，也幾乎嚐不太到血味，而自從菅開始對他綻放笑容後，疼動就再也算不上什麼了。這是他剛發現的一種新技能，只要菅的笑容和笑聲持續向他播送，他就能獲得三十倍的快樂能量。

他在這男人面前輸得一敗塗地，就像一張單程票，沒有回程的機會，永遠深陷在他手中。

菅說了很多，甚至連大地都吃得比他快，他還是兩個小時前掉了一顆牙齒的那個人，這 **幾乎** 讓他難以咀嚼。（他之後真的得去看醫生，他的同事會怎麼想？）

他們的話題跟往常一樣——貓（菅一直都喜歡談貓），還有排球、家庭與生活。菅滔滔不絕講著一位女士坐在一家餐廳內吃了十四小時的起司條的故事，之後他笑得太用力甚至無法好好講完一句話，差點無法說完這個故事。

大地還是分不出來那位服務生是真的對意外感到很抱歉，還是純粹有心作梗，但一餐不收錢，所以算了。當他們離開餐廳，重回外頭那冰冷的空氣後，菅小聲地詢問大地是否願意陪他走一小段路，就算他不問，大地可能也會願意跟隨他到世界的任何角落，他樂意之至。

他們倆並排走著，大地不禁偷偷瞟了一眼菅正隨著步伐擺動的手，大地故作輕鬆地一直往天空看，他非常樂意牽起菅的手。

救命，他是這麼想牽著菅的手，他做得到的，他要做的只是伸出自己的手，能發生什麼壞事呢？又不是說世界會因此被毀滅，大地一點都不膽小，他會伸出手，然後牽到菅的手。  
  
他會的。

再給他一點時間。

當他們走到下一個街角。

或者再下一個，他一定會做。

「喔，」菅突然停下腳步，「哇，我沒注意到我們已經走到我家附近了。嗯，也許我該直接回家讓你回去休息？現在有點晚了。」

「我可以陪你走回去！假如你樂意的話。」

他沒有聽起來太過激動，對吧？對，他可以做到，他現在很冷靜。

「我很樂意。」

他們繼續走著，而這一次他們什麼話都沒說，但兩人之間的氣氛很舒服。呼吸時，口鼻前會形成一小團霧氣，而這世界似乎只剩下他們兩個，即使偶爾開過的汽車也只是裝飾佈景，而後又迅速消逝於背景之中。在這寒夜裡，大地卻感到一陣暖意，他身側蜷縮起的手指感到空虛，他在這城市住了這麼長一段時間，頭頂的天空此刻跑出他這一段時間內見過最多的星星，又或許是，他以前從未認真抬頭仰望它。

他可以永遠這樣走著，在這個寧靜，屬於他們的小小世界，但最終，菅停在那棟傳說中充滿貓咪、慣竊的鄰居與中邪的烤箱的公寓大門前。大地希望他可以跟著菅上樓，不是因為他今天還想讓關係再進展一步——就算發生了，嗯，他也不會 **拒絕** ——他想要坐下來再和菅繼續談天，讓菅的笑容再綻放更久一些。

大地在心裡暗自咒罵著自己想到 **關係再進展一步** 那部分，不行，這不對，完全、完全不對。

「今天謝謝你。」菅用著他溫暖又柔和的聲音說，「今晚真的很棒，而且我很高興你沒有失控向桌子揮拳。」

該死，他 **這輩子** 是不是再也擺脫不了這個話題了？他不滿地發出呻吟，而這讓菅笑得更開了。

「你沒有你認為的那樣討人喜歡。」

事實上是，菅比自己認為的 **更加醉人** ，但大地不打算告訴他。

菅一直笑著，一抹淘氣的神色閃過他的眼睛。

「你真的這樣想嗎？」

大地站得更貼近了，只是靠近半步，他不由自主。

「對。」他吐息似地出聲，不是故意要放低自己的音量。菅也往他的方向更靠近了些，大地可以感受到他的動脈在喉嚨和指尖跳動，他整副身軀因為那火花而興奮地低鳴。

「我很討人喜愛。」菅低聲說道，而在大地內心裏的和弦配合地唱了一聲「是的」。

「喔，真的嗎？」大地的聲音粗啞，聲音低沈到幾乎難以察覺，他很高興他的聲帶還在運作。

「沒錯，真的。」菅嚶嚀了一聲，拉起了大地外套領口，用這細微的姿勢拉近了他們之間的距離。他的目光讓大地的皮膚燃起一陣大火，大地感覺自己的胃像是剛從自由落體上下墜，一種瘋狂、激烈的失重感。

他戀愛了，天啊，他為這個男人神魂顛倒。

菅的視線移到他的嘴唇上，大地的心臟用力敲著他的胸膛，似乎在 **逼迫** 他傾身向前，攻佔他們之間最後一步空間。他抬起手，希望能用他冰冷的手指托住菅的臉頰，但他的動作到一半就僵住了，菅突然倒抽一口氣，向後退了半步。

就好似剛才的意亂情迷全都消失了，瞬間，他們之間的距離咫尺天涯，大地感到深深的失落。

「呃，你……你好像又開始流血了。」菅嘟噥著，幾乎是嗑嗑絆絆說出這句話。

去，他，媽的。

「總——總之，我——嗯，今天跟你見面我很開心。大地，晚安。」

菅在他的臉頰烙下輕柔一吻。大地愣愣地站在原地，菅嘴唇碰觸到的那塊皮膚似乎在燃燒。

甚至在菅消失於公寓門後，他仍站在那，一些鬆軟雪花開始飄降，而他就直直站在一條孤寂的道路中央，指尖觸摸著菅親吻過的地方，現正微微刺癢著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以他們終於出去約會，但大地掉了一顆牙齒，大地你真的很悲劇耶。  
>  有任何感想都歡迎讓我知道，也可以到[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/o5cb09)和[我的推特](https://twitter.com/FlutteringCloud/status/1341704356714856448)和我聊天打屁。


	5. 來自朋友的幫助

大地再走過三個街口後，才驚覺他根本天殺的不知道自己在哪，天啊，在一個陌生的城市真是糟透了，他絕對不可能走回去按菅的電鈴，所以他只剩下一個選項：找到最近的街名，然後請結幫他估狗。他的手指掠過手機聯絡人資料，當黑尾的名字冒出時，他不禁猶疑了一下，黑尾他媽的是在什麼時候把號碼存進大地的手機裡。

有沒有搞錯，算了，那傢伙比結更了解這城市，他按下撥號鍵，把手機抬到耳邊。

「呦，」黒尾和他打招呼，似乎完全不訝異大地打給他，「你的約會進行的如何？」

大地無視自己想要否認今晚是場約會的衝動——今晚有花朵和一個未完成的吻——直接切入主題。

「我搞砸了，現在我不知道自己在哪。」

「喔，靠，老天，好，告訴我你在哪條街上，我會過去找你。」

黑尾的態度讓大地大吃一驚，他乖乖地在微弱的街燈下念出路牌名。

「欸，那離圖書館很近，好，等我一下，我立刻過去。」

大地掛斷電話，然後靜靜站立在街上等黑尾，他的臉頰仍犯疼著，他開始想其他人被撞掉牙齒時會怎麼做。五分鐘過去了，他開始相信黑尾又在捉弄他，老天爺，該怎麼描述他現在的狀態？一塌糊塗直至凍死？當他正準備放棄等待，拿起手機打給結時，他看到黑尾雙手插在他那件黑大衣的口袋中，從馬路另一端走過來，看起來異常地冷靜鎮定，也許是被夜晚的寂靜所感染。

「呦，情聖，你還好嗎？」

他的聲音少了平時的戲謔，反而看起來⋯⋯相當誠摯。

「為什麼你要幫我？」大地第一句話是這個。

黑尾瀏海下的眉毛揚了起來。

「你認真的嗎。」

「我只是你一位顧客，大部分的時間裡我甚至連酒都沒點。」

黑尾盯著他，像是從來沒看過那麼愚蠢的人。好笑的是，大地曾經目睹他試著用橙子皮做出一台火焰噴嗆，然後燒掉木兔一半的眉毛，更別提還有流傳在酒吧內那則曼陀珠與可樂的恐怖傳說，不管那件事是真是假，大地很慶幸自己當時不在現場。

「你在想什麼，我會隨便讓一個人在我的酒吧裡鬼混然後不點單嗎？」

唔⋯⋯現在大地認真思考過後……

「……你會？」

「你是白癡嗎，我們是朋友！」

「等一下，我們是朋友？」

黑尾看起來隨時都可能轉身，懊惱地將自己的額頭猛往路燈敲。

「大地，只要一秒就好，拜託，用你的腦袋想一想，你一個禮拜見到我多少次？」

「唔……」

好像是每天晚上？到了禮拜六，大家都會待在酒吧裡，接下來這群人就會開始胡搞瞎搞。在平常日裡幾乎見不到牛島，木兔偶爾會缺席，赤葦有時也是，唯一一個一直待在那裡的人，明顯地就是黑尾，但這不像是他們真的在一起消磨時間，對吧？大地單純只是覺得，有人聲在背景比待在寂若無人的公寓裡好，所以通常他會帶著公司文件，坐在一張幾乎屬於他專有的桌子前處理。黑尾閒下來時，他會走過來找大地，互相揶揄對方，接著黑尾回去工作，大地也重回文件中。

其他跟大地這麼常講話的人，也只剩結和菅了，一位是他最好的朋友，另一位則是……先不提。

見鬼了，他跟黑尾是朋友！

「但……我對你其實了解不多。」

「嗯，」黑尾咕噥了一聲，抬起頭望著天空一邊向大地走去，而大地也邁出步伐，不是說他刻意做相同的動作，「因為你從來沒有問過關於我的事。」

喔。

**喔** 。

「該死，我是不是一直表現像個混蛋，是否？」

「不用太在意，這沒什麼。」

但這不對，要是黑尾真的是他朋友，大地想要做些什麼彌補，他對自己的朋友所知甚少，這完全不對。

「好，所以……你有寵物嗎？興趣？女朋友？」

黑尾哼了一聲。

「拜託，大地，難道你還不知道我開的是一家同志酒吧？然後你還期待我有女朋友？」

好吧，打從一開始他們就沒因為大地對一位男人的瘋狂迷戀而大驚小怪，但原來他走進了一家全市最彎的酒吧？真的假的？

「喔，牛島的性取向我就不清楚了，他從來沒對任何人類抱有興趣，他根本已經跟他的餐廳締結連理，還可能對他的盆栽存有性幻想。」

「黑尾，這真令人反胃。」

「是啊，誰會想跟自己的盆栽來一發？」

「不是 **這件事** ，是你，你才是噁心的那個，看，這就是為什麼我從來沒問過你的事情。」

黑尾用肩膀撞了一下大地，笑了出來。

「你這笑得狼心狗肺的混蛋，所以，我的興趣？打毛線，我最有熱情的事。」

「不要再胡說八道了，黑尾。」

「我真的會打毛線，只是沒有非常積極，打毛線讓我放鬆。」

「你是認真的？」

黑尾盯著大地，抬起自己的眉毛與雙手，在他面前彎了彎他戴著手套的手指，又用兩手指指了頭頂的毛線帽。

「我自己做的，砰，現在趴下身，你能做出帽子和手套嗎？投降吧。」

大地笑了，真假，打毛線？他真的沒預料到黑尾會打毛線，這傢伙的確很熱愛自己的酒吧，還有跟其他人打嘴砲，但……打毛線？

「我能說什麼呢，」黑尾彷彿看穿大地的心思，「我總是出乎意料之外。」

「那你也做鉤針編織嗎？」

「拜託，那是老奶奶才有興趣的事。」

現在換大地抬起眉毛了。

「鉤針編織我偶爾會做啦，還有我喜歡打排球，基本上我們身邊那群人都有在打，說認真的，你該加入我們的球隊，這樣才能補償你無視我的友情、深深受到傷害的心靈。喔，寵物的話——我有兩隻叫狼的兔子。」

「……你把你的兔子取名叫狼？」

「牠們兩隻都叫狼。」

「為什麼？」

黑尾聳聳肩。

「為什麼地球會繞著太陽轉？為什麼我們正在這裡、這個當下、呼吸活著？為什麼有些人會朝桌子出拳？宇宙的祕密無窮無盡，大地。」

「我討厭你。」

「不，你愛我。我是你他媽的最要好的朋友，而且你 **知道** 這點，至少現在知道了。」

「這正是為什麼我討厭你的原因。」

黑尾又大笑了，他臉上真誠的笑容是看起來這麼快樂，他伸出腳踢了幾下，幾片冰晶隨著他的動作飛到了路旁，隨後又把雙手插回口袋中。有一小段時間他們兩都沒說話，只是一直走著，大地瞇起眼睛看向天空，現在數以萬計的雪花飄落下來，使人難以看清視野，其實他心底暗自感謝他在這城市裡交到了一位認得路的朋友。

「所以，」黑尾開口，「告訴我你的約會怎麼樣了，發生什麼事？我以為你和那位貓咪王子百分之百會成功。」

相對於直接回答黑尾的問題，大地反而將那顆牙齒從口袋裡掏出來給對方看。黑尾的眼睛睜得老大盯著大地，注意力全都轉到了大地身上，明顯現在終於注意到大地腫脹的臉頰。

「媽的，我還以為那只是光線和陰影的錯覺，他——那個王八蛋揍了你？我對天發誓，我會要他付出代價，沒有人——」

「黑尾，黑尾，冷靜一點，不是他。」

黑尾突然爆發的怒火不知為何讓大地有點感動，但這 **完全不是** 菅的錯。

黑尾還是怒火難息。

「好，不是他，那他媽的是哪個傢伙？」

「一位帶著托盤當武器的服務生，我左腿現在還是黏黏的，因為灑出來的飲料全潑到我身上。」

黑尾突然停下腳步，把臉埋進雙手中開始抽笑。現在空中紛飛著雪花，像是有個人把一整袋羽毛傾倒向地表，可能在他們回到酒吧前，大雪就會先把他們埋沒。

黑尾根本笑到喘不過氣。

「不，大地，大地，拜託，怎麼會這樣。」

「對，」大地的聲音如朽木般枯槁，「就是這樣驚世駭俗。」

黑尾把手移到了眼睛以下，現在他可以看見大地了，但還是沒有完全轉過身來，好像他也對大地的難為感同身受。

「那後來呢？」

大地回想起菅的微笑、雙眼、笑聲還有他的身姿，甚至是他吃飯花太久時間的模樣，僅僅是因為他話太多了，那玫瑰色的臉頰和閃閃發亮的眼睛。

他重重嘆了一口氣。

「你知道嗎？大地，這真是太不可思議了，你表現得就像一個情竇初開的高中生。」

「閉嘴，黑尾。」

「你一臉夢幻地想著他，這約會真的有搞砸嗎？」

「呃，我們聊了很多？然後也進行得很順利？後來我陪他走回家，然後⋯⋯嗯，我們，算是，差點要，接吻了？但後來……他退縮了。」

「喔，老兄，也許是你想太多了？或許只是對他來說這進展太快之類的？」

「我猜是因為我的嘴唇在流血？所以他親了我的臉頰？」

今晚第二次，黑尾又突然停下腳步。

「你這王八蛋，我要把你推到地上 **用雪把你悶死** ，你有什麼毛病！原本我還很擔心貓咪王子其實是個渾球或是他不喜歡你！要是下次你沒有掉一顆牙齒或是流血呢！那你就可以得到一個他媽的吻，然後再也不會用你的戀愛生活去刺激別人！大地說認真的你到底是有多遲鈍，喔我的老天爺。」

「我……」大地閉起嘴巴，才慢拍了解到他不知道要回什麼。

「你！對，你！本年度第一的白痴！『然後也進行得很順利』。」黑尾故意模仿大地的語調，但卻 **一丁點兒** 都不像大地，大地的語氣才沒這麼可笑，「一般人都會說這約會很成功，他沒有親到你的嘴上只是因為你在流血！然後你表現得像是世界末日！」

「呃——」

「大地，你對這一切實在是遲鈍地可怕，老天爺，閉上你的嘴，不准講你腦中那堆狗屁倒灶的垃圾，等我們回去後再跟我說你那位天殺的貓咪王子是多麽美好的一個人，因為這場雪正失去理智越下越大，在我們的傳統裡，這時需要來一杯熱可可。」

「『在我們的傳統裡』？」大地挑眉重複他最後一句話，「怪人。」

「大地，你才是腦袋有問題的那個，我不想凍死在外面，所以住口讓我帶路，而且我要來慶祝你終於 **也承認** 我們是朋友。喔，你會加入我的球隊，我不會讓你逃走的。」

\---

在菅把鑰匙放到桌上兩秒鐘後，他把臉埋進雙手中，發出介於痛苦和幸福的尖叫聲。

「不不不不，」他發出嗚噎聲一邊走進公寓內，隨手把外套丟到了椅子上，「不不不，我怎麼會做這種蠢事？我為什麼要這樣，為什麼我不——」

公主走向他，但每隔幾步就做一個習慣性慵懶伸展運動，最後，牠終於來到菅身旁，蹭著牠的主人像是詢問發生什麼事了，或只是單純來討食物吃。菅不在乎牠的目的，他蹲下身搔了牠的耳朵。

「公主，你知道嗎？我真是蠢透了，超級愚蠢，最笨的傻瓜，我原本可以就吻上去的，為什麼我沒這樣做？」他把貓咪抱起來，將臉壓進牠的絨毛中。公主因為困惑而有點僵硬，但這小天使仍努力維持平穩，讓菅用擁抱來撫慰自己的後悔與痛苦。

回想起來，他真該注意到桌子上的馬克杯。

「小菅，」及川用一種父母看到小孩把番茄醬抹上整面牆壁的口氣開口，「不要告訴我你搞砸了。」

菅抬起頭，不過公主還是牢牢在他懷裡，那隻貓咪發出雖困惑但充滿耐心的呼嚕聲。

「你為什麼 **又** 在我家。」

天啊，及川目睹他崩潰到跟貓咪喃喃自語。

「你為什麼沒有吻大地？」

「不要用問題來回答我的問題。」

「不要和你的貓說話，跟 **我** 說發生什麼事了。」

「我的貓不會惹毛我和給我無用的建議。」

「啊啊啊，小菅？你的意思是我會惹毛你？」

「這正是我的意思。」

「唉，如果沒有我在旁邊幫你加油打氣，你現在還只會對著那張手臂的照片流口水。」

「他的手臂很好看。」

「可憐的小東西。不過，你的夢幻白馬王子如何？他本人也一樣好看嗎？」

大地的身影閃過菅的腦袋，他必須要用意志力來遏止自己在回想中發出滿意的 **嘆息** ，但明顯他的表情出賣了他。

「看來他很完美，所以用我傑出的推理能力：他帥到不可思議，你渡過了一個美好的夜晚，他原本打算吻你，但你自亂陣腳。」

菅把公主放了下來，再把牠抱在懷裡牠會不舒服的。菅自己則走去泡茶，他打開櫥櫃眨了眨眼，及川奇蹟似地還回了至少十個馬克杯，菅挑出自己最喜愛的那只。

「我沒有慌。」他嘀咕著，一邊把水倒進茶壺，及川雙手環繞在胸前倚在餐廳門口，等著菅繼續開示。

「只是，他在流血，好嗎？」

說得好像菅會在乎這點似的，不管大地有沒有在流血，他都願意吻上去，因為他真的、真的、真的很渴望吻這個男人，渴望到甚至讓自己恐懼的地步，然後——對他整個人慌了，幹，從他美好氣氛的那一刻起他就開始咒罵自己，一個在臉頰上的吻 **並不能** 挽回什麼。

「為什麼他會流血。」

「長話短說——他被拖盤打到。」

「托盤。」

「有個服務生端著托盤直直砸到他臉上，他還掉了一顆牙齒。一開始發生了一些意外，但後來很順利，你不要對這場約會表發表評論，等等，這不是⋯⋯它是約會嗎？我現在好迷惑，我恨自己，天啊。」

菅又把臉埋進雙手中，無視放在一邊的茶壺與馬克杯，還有奶油球在喵喵叫央求著食物，叫聲還比平時柔軟，即使是牠也不總是魔鬼的化身。及川總算做對事情了：他先餵了奶油球，接下來才專心於安慰菅這件事上，有時候他是可以當一位很好的朋友。

有時候。

「嘿，」他柔和地說，戳著菅的肩膀，「跟我說吧，究竟怎麼了？」

「我覺得我不適合做這種事。」菅摀著臉虛弱地說，「我已經這麼久沒和人交往了，我做不到，我會搞砸一切然後失去他，這是我最不希望發生的，我做不到。」

「你這傻瓜。」及川的聲音是這麼溫柔，還帶點哀傷，他把菅拉進懷裡抱住他。菅還是把臉藏在手掌中，但他接受了及川的擁抱，感謝那對環抱著他的手臂，不待批判、也不做作，只是為了安撫他。「你把約會想成什麼了？一場排球賽嗎？」

菅哼了一聲。

「大地接到一顆直接往他臉上發的托盤，我當然會覺得這是 **排球比賽** 。喔天啊，不要理我，我會因為開這種玩笑下地獄——」

及川輕笑了幾聲，把他的臉頰湊到菅的腦袋旁，輕輕拍著他的後背。

「不，繼續開這種玩笑，這就是我為什麼這麼喜歡你的原因，一般人都不知道你其實不如外表看起來那般良善。」

「是啊，你也沒外表那麼糟糕。」菅小聲說。

「這就是我一直想傳達的！」

「及川，不要破壞氣氛。」

「不。」及川身體向後退，手抓著胸口佯裝著受傷的表情，現在他是愚蠢卻又執迷不悟、被親友傷透心的及川，「我不敢相信你竟然這樣對我！但我們回到主題。」

他指著菅，原本做作誇張的表情消失了，又變回那位真誠忠心的朋友。

「不要告訴我你做不到，你當然可以，你去他媽的當然可以，看！你用滿滿的愛淹死你的貓咪和朋友們！你給其他人這麼多的愛，反之我們也用同樣愛你，你怎麼 **敢** 只是因為害怕就錯過一個人？又不是要你和那傢伙結婚，你只是要約他出去和放膽吻他！也許他還可以改變你孤僻的個性，也許你們之間還有走下去的可能。」

及川的手指靠在他的下巴旁，像是在思考。

「不，你根本沒救了，你這瘋狂的貓奴，但大地知道你這副鬼樣子還是想要吻你，所以——」

菅感覺到自己的微笑。

「你叫他大地。」

不知道為什麼，這讓菅非常開心。

「我的錯，在你美夢和最深沉的慾望中，那位夢幻、英挺、想要親上去的白馬王子——」

菅把茶包甩到及川的頭上，及川忙著想一堆天花亂墜的恐怖暱稱，導致他來不及躲開，茶包完美地正中他的額頭。

「閉嘴，好，好啦，下一次我會真的吻他，假如他還想吻我的話。」

「那下一次是什麼時候？」

及川靠向廚房平台，菅遞給他第二杯茶，同時也在自己的茶杯內加了相當多的糖（非常時期需要非常手段），他需要一杯光透過熱氣就能蛀爛牙齒的茶。

想到及川的問題，菅的肩膀不禁沉了下來，未來兩個禮拜內他們都無法排出時間來第二場約會，兩個該死的禮拜，甚至還要等得更久他才能再見到大地。

兩個禮拜可以發生很多事，尤其當你的第一次約會只停在那些曖昧不明的片刻。

「還要一段時間，我們最近都沒空……」

「你知道這些全是幹話，我們現在就去找他，你要把他迷得暈頭轉向。」

「我們不會去找他。」

「上天見證，我們會。」

「及川，閉上嘴喝你的茶。」

他們坐上沙發，貓咪佔據他們身旁的位置。菅還是覺得奇怪，及川最近為何花那麼多時間待在他的公寓裡，他和岩泉之間發生什麼事了嗎？但如果他們真的吵架了，菅會知道，對吧？他們吵架通常都很激烈又衝動，但來得快去得也快，不需要擔心。及川不需要躲在菅的家裡逗弄奶油球，一邊消耗掉他的緊急避難巧克力庫存，現在正是需要那些巧克力的時刻。

「我不敢相信他竟然被托盤打到，說認真的，你們約哪家餐廳啊？你該來我這邊的，我的餐廳絕對不會發生這種意外。」

「如果我想要隱私就不會選你那邊。」菅抱怨道，「喔還有，我也不敢相信這真的發生了，我們約在那家風評不錯的餐廳，折翼的烏鴉。」

「該死，你們竟然選二口的店，這種爛事只會在他那邊發生，你怎麼會選在那邊吃飯？叛徒。」

「你覺得這樣就叫背叛，我們可沒有去白天鵝。事實上大地一開始還建議這家，顯然他認識白天鵝的老闆。」

菅預期及川（又）要針對那叫牛島的傢伙來一場憤慨激昂的演講，但反之，及川只是緩緩地眨了幾下眼睛。菅敢 **發誓** 在奶油球把一盆盆栽推向無法逆轉的死亡之前，他也在奶油球臉上看到了相同的表情。

「嗯，你的熱線甜心認識小牛若？喔，菅，看看我願意為了你犧牲到什麼程度。」

及川扭動著身體，把手機從口袋裡掏出來，菅疑惑地盯著他做這一系列的動作，直到及川按下通話鍵前，他還是不敢確定及川想要做什麼，電話似乎很快就接通了。

「小牛若！這邊是你最優秀的頭號敵人！」

菅確定他聽到另一頭的聲音說「不要這樣叫我」，還有一些聽起來像是在咆哮的聲音，也許他們會開始進行一場廚師間的對決，競爭得難分難捨，然後及川就不會再糾纏著菅。

「好好，沒有時間跟你閒聊，事實上我是來找你幫忙的。」

「不，你不會這樣做。」菅說，及川不耐煩地朝他揮幾下手，轉向另一邊。

「你欠我一次……好吧，你沒有欠我，不過，你不幫我嗎？拜託拜託？我需要你一位朋友的地址，不是我要過去，我只是要送個禮物給他。」

現場一片寂靜，菅感到面紅耳赤，一邊思考現在用杯子敲昏及川應該會被法官視為自衛，應該會。

「聽著，這會讓他們兩個都幸福……對，沒錯，就是大地，他也跟你說過？看，小牛若，我們有機會見證到一段佳話的誕生，幫忙一下……對，不用擔心，我會記得的，謝謝！」

「我恨你。」菅喃喃出聲。及川仍握著電話，拋了一個媚眼和飛吻給他。

「不，小牛若你不用擔心，我還是超討厭你，也許比以前少一點點……喔，不用誇獎我！好，我現在要去送禮物了，再也不見！」

那麼一瞬間，及川似乎氣到發抖，但一秒後，他又變回那平常得意洋洋的討厭鬼。

「我不是禮物。」菅說。

「你是，去穿外套，你會吻到你的男人。」

「他不是我的男人。」

「去穿外套，你會吻到你的王子。」

「……及川，看一下窗戶，外面正瘋狂下著雪，還有現在已經是半夜了。」

「不要再找任何無謂的藉口。」

「這才不是無謂——」

「去穿外套！今晚我是邱比特，而你會得到你的吻！」

菅搞不清楚為何自己現在落得寒風刺骨的下場，雪花在他周邊飛旋，有越來越大的趨勢（老天這雪到底是怎樣回事？），儘管戴著手套，他的手指已全凍到發麻，愣愣盯著電鈴上草寫的「澤村」兩字，不，這太愚蠢了，而且超詭異。

他的電話在這時響起來，菅怒氣沖沖地把它從口袋翻出來，脫下手套把那大約是零下四十度的手機壓到耳邊。

「按下電鈴。」及川說，菅發出一連串的咒罵。

「你明明看不到我在做什麼。」

「我知道你肯定還沒按電鈴。」

非常突然地，菅感到自己被侮辱了，他快速地按下電鈴。

「事實上，我按了。」他頑固地堅持。

「 **那為什麼你還在跟我講話。** 」

及川掛掉電話，菅才突然發現，他剛剛按了大地家的電鈴，然後他必須跟大地解釋在這場大雪中、在深夜中、在這場 **人生警報** 中，自己在他房子外他媽的究竟在做什麼。

菅感覺大概過了五分鐘，大地還是沒有開門，或者有任何跡象顯示他在家。

……奇怪，為什麼他不在？也許他有其他約會？其他絕對不像跟菅那場災難般結尾一樣的約會，其他讓他可以忘掉菅的約會。

他的手機鈴聲又響了，這一次菅滿心感激地接通電話。

「你一定在胡思亂想，不然你不會這麼快就接電話。」

「拜託你回來，然後我們一起回家。」

「菅，你只是在自己嚇自己，你都已經走到他家門前了，難道你不想要吻他嗎？還是你想要再等兩個禮拜？」

菅閉上眼睛，感覺到時大地可能就忘記他的存在。

「……不想。」

「那麻煩動動你的腦袋，用你的電話打給他，不要在那邊自己胡思亂想，你做得到的。」

及川再一次掛斷電話，菅逼自己翻出大地的電話，在自己後悔前按下播話鍵，他也再一次把手機放到耳邊，盡量平息因緊張過快的呼吸。

「……菅？」

大地接通了電話，聽起來有些喘不過氣來，還有困惑，也許還帶一些憂心。來他家這主意真是爛透了，這一切都爛透了，菅應該掛斷電話，他真的該掛斷電話，但他腦袋裡的小人偶及川逼他繼續將任務執行下去。

菅不敢相信他腦裡竟然有個小人偶及川在督促他。

「嗯嗯。」

哇這真是一個好的開場，棒呆了。

「你還好嗎？」

「你在家嗎？」

「我……不在？我在我朋友那。我，嗯……」

「喔，我大概……是在這裡。」

「哪裡？」

「你家門口？」這更像個疑問句，天啊，他在做什麼，他為什麼會聽從及川的意見， **誰會** 聽及川的意見。

「你在……什麼？這太瘋狂了，菅，現在外面冷得要死，你會感冒甚至是死掉，或是其他更糟糕的事會發生在你身上！」

「還有什麼比死掉更糟糕？」菅問他。

「我們現在不討論這個，你會在雪中死掉。」

「大地，不要那麼激動，我不會死的，我今晚已經受了夠多刺激了。」

「我不是故意要掉一顆牙齒的。」

「我是說我的鄰居，總之，我，嗯，我——我現在回家好了。」

**不** ，他想要 **打死** 自己。

「不！」奇怪的是，反而是大地喊出了菅心中所想的，「呃，我是說——啊啊，等一下，我就在附近？我會在……兩……好吧，黑尾說七分鐘，所以是四分鐘後到你那邊，不要凍死！」

說完後，大地掛斷電話，留下菅一人等他，體驗到在慢慢變成一支人形冰棒的同時，還能感到溫暖與飄飄然。他縮在前門那窄小的屋簷之下（像是在沙漠中找一顆樹叢躲陽光般的掩護）看向自己的手機，冷風把雪花吹進他圍巾和領間之間的開口，融化在脖子上的雪帶給他極大的不適感，一般來說他的外套是非常保暖篷鬆的，但這樣的冷風下也不戰而敗，雖然他很努力地把凍僵的手掌塞回手套中，但他的左手大概已經要截肢了，毫無生存跡象。他無視及川的來電，因為如果他開口說出大地要來找他的話，菅反而可能會更加緊張，大地正在路上，來找他。

大地說，四分鐘。

現在才過兩分鐘，菅已經準備躺下來放棄自已的生命，寒冷快把他擊垮了，真是一場悲劇。

一分鐘又過去了，菅想要來演一首誇張版的「Let it go」，但瞬間就放棄了，因為他沒有打算把自己的手套丟出去，然後讓大地看到他在凌晨兩點十二分、在一場蓄勢待發的暴風雪中、在他家門口，丟臉地高聲歌唱Let it go。

四分鐘了，菅非常確信大地要遲到了，這時突然一個人影從轉角衝出來，可以說是在冰面上衝刺，人幾乎都要滑倒了，持續往菅的方向跑過來。如果那人不是大地，肯定就是一位讀到他腦中想法，而且厭惡《冰雪奇緣》（Frozen）的人，要在菅唱出Let it go之前就把他解決掉。

怎麼可以這樣，雖然那部電影說不上頂尖，但它的歌曲絕對是數一數二。

但那個人長得很像大地，他在菅面前停下來，差點又滑倒了。菅快步踏出想扶住對方，結果自己也因為結冰的路面滑了一下，菅不成體統地尖叫出聲，抓著眼前的人跌下去。

冰，他們的頭號敵人。

他趴在地上確定自己還活著，他的臀部和肩膀不情願地犯疼，但謝天謝地腳踝並沒有受傷。大地在他旁邊痛苦地呻吟，移動自己的身子，菅還抓著他的衣袖。

「我恨冰。」菅低聲抱怨，大地安靜了一陣子，輕輕笑出聲，接著說出口的話證實他是本世紀最無聊的蠢蛋。

「菅，甜心，跌倒了我們也要絕地求生（歌詞：Sugar, we’re going down swinging）。」

「告訴我你不是在『打倒男孩』（樂團名：Fall Out Boy）。」

菅放開大地緩緩站起來，大地也跟進他的動作。菅可以看到雪壓附上他摔倒觸地的身體右側，此刻又有更多雪飄降到他身上，現在大地儼然是個雪人，菅想自己應該也好不到哪去。

「告訴我你沒把打倒男孩當動詞用。」

「我說可以就可以。天啊，大地，這裡到處都是雪。」

「這就是為什麼一般人在這種天氣下不會出門，也是為什麼我們很幸運沒受傷，還有為什麼我們該待在室內的原因。」

「你還好嗎？拜託告訴我你沒有受傷。」

「沒有，等下就好了，不是什麼嚴重的事， **你還好嗎？** 」

「我已經對冰免疫了，它們再也打擊不倒我。」

「但事實上，你的確又被雪撂倒了。」

菅搥了大地肩膀一拳。

「他們無法傷害我！不要潑我冷水，大地。」

他們笑著望向對方並爬起身，站在這史上最糟的雪夜裡，雪花沾滿他們全身。此時大地似乎終於想起，他還是不知道菅為什麼在公寓門口前等他。老實說，菅剛才就該安份呆在那裡。

「所以……到底發生什麼事了？」

「嗯，我——」

現在就說，不然你就永遠錯過這機會了，現在就說。

「我忘記給你某樣東西。」

大地疑惑地抬起眉毛，菅深深吸了一口氣，他不會臨陣退縮的。

大地的眼角因他迷惑又笨拙的微笑起了波紋，雪無邊無際地飛舞，而他的頭髮翹著奇怪的角度，他是如此英俊、完美，他那位是菅從不敢奢求會來到他生命之中的人，但菅想要永遠把他永遠留在身邊。他想要了解他、想要繼續跟他來場沒有人會掉牙齒的約會，他是如此想 **親吻他** 。

菅走向前，滿腦子只想著送出單身多年後的第一個吻，以至於僅發得出一聲驚呼「啊」便 **再度** 打滑，菅沒能如願以吻降伏大地，此刻真正跪倒在地的是他。

但事實上大地依舊臣服了，他伸手試圖接住菅，結果就是又兩人一同失足跌在一塊。

「我的天啊。」菅呻吟著，不確定有沒有受傷，大地半趴在他身上，菅開始歇斯底里地咯咯啼笑。

「去他媽的，」他喘著氣，「我不敢相信我們又跌倒了。」

「我也是。」

假如之前菅還有知覺能感到寒冷，好吧，現在他什麼都感覺不到了。菅的狀態很好，也許他身上有瘀血和擦傷，不過這些小傷口不會妨礙到他的咖啡師工作，倒是這寒冷的天氣，可能會害他失去腳指。

還有失去尊嚴， **所有的尊嚴** 。

「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」

要命，謝天謝地，他們對上視線，然後因為笑得太厲害而爬不起來，大地把他的臉埋在菅濕冷的肩膀上，與此同時，大雪可能還在密謀用冰將他們滅口。他們不斷笑著，菅也漸漸接受他即將凍死在路邊的命運，但有大地靠在他耳邊這樣笑著就值得了，他欣然接受。

當他們終於控制住自己的笑聲，大地抬起頭俯視菅。

「所以，你忘記給我什麼？」他問道，也許菅在他眼裡讀到的是羞澀的希望，他的聲音是這麼微小，甚至帶有一些抗拒，也許是因為他和菅一樣都在期待同樣的事情。

大地眼裡閃爍的光芒讓菅伸出手，被霜雪覆蓋的手套冰冷又濕透，就在這該死的路邊，他托起大地的臉頰，將人拉向自己的唇。他們的嘴唇冰冷，親吻姿勢也非常不符合人體工學，大地大呼一口氣，張開手臂環抱起菅，將菅拉近身加深這一個吻，他動作熱情地足以讓菅嘆息、融化，但又相當溫柔、小心翼翼，好似不敢相信眼前的一切是真的。菅也不敢相信這是現實，但他雙手環繞上大地的脖子，帶著微笑、歌聲和發自內心的陽光回吻對方，他的身體飄飄然，而他的心在旋舞。

不知不覺間，菅坐到了大地的大腿上（怎麼辦到的？又是何時坐上去的？這是個謎），即使兩人全身上下唯一溫暖的部位只有嘴唇，他也不想停止，還不想要結束這個吻。他們的吻稍微緩了下來，菅感到頭暈目眩，他想要大笑，他想要仰頭大笑，因為在這之前他是如此擔心自己會搞砸，可是這是大地，所有跟大地有關的事，從來都沒有出錯過。

永遠都不會出錯，因為這是對的人。

他當然不需要擔心。

當他們終於分開之後，大地用既溫暖又溫柔的眼神注視著他，而菅為胸中湧現的暖意感到欣喜若狂，因為這一切都有可能在未來某一天，綻放成真正的愛情，因為他們都對彼此有感覺，而他們會用一輩子的時間，去呵護這感情，他會再得到親吻大地的機會，他會再跟他出去，來一場又一場的約會。

「我的腳、屁股還有手都已經沒有感覺了，但我真的很喜歡你。」大地說，他仍笨拙地笑著，笑得如此純粹真摯、如此 **幸福洋溢** 。

「你對浪漫一竅不通，但我還是喜歡你，而且我還想再跟你約會。」

「非常樂意，不過我不想在這黑夜中凍死，你要跟我上樓嗎？」

菅倚身向前，輕輕啄了大地的嘴唇。

「非常樂意。」

「截肢聽起來不是個好選擇，對吧？」

菅又捶了大地的肩膀一拳，他笑著嘗試從大地身上爬起來，努力避免自己再度滑倒。這該死的冰，人類歷史上最大的反派角色，喔不，排名上僅次於任何討驗貓的人，怎麼會有人討厭貓呢？認真？

走在路上，大地伸出一隻手環住菅，菅無法抑制自己臉上的笑意，無視了週遭的寒意、還有他身上各個犯疼的瘀傷，露出一個衷心、燦爛又飄飄然的笑容。

「也許下一次約會完，我們不會看起來像在酒吧幹過架。」當他們爬上樓梯時，菅開玩笑地說，走在他前面的大地笑了出來。

「對，也許。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大地和菅終於告白了！這是我翻最久的一章，我還偷偷在公司翻，翻到他們終於在雪地擁吻時還差點被我同事看到，嚇到我差點去買螢幕防偷窺片。  
>  歡迎留下任何留言，也可以到[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/o5efuj)和[我的推特](https://twitter.com/FlutteringCloud/status/1342070771569463299)和我閒聊，社群網站比較及時啦哈哈哈。


	6. 所有第一次

「澤村，我這邊有另——」

「抱歉。」大地打斷他的同事，一邊穿著外套說，「我要走了，把它放到我桌上，我明天再看。」

他試著讓自己別因同事驚訝的表情而惱怒。

「這是我第一次看到你準時下班，今晚有約？」

「沒，」他轉頭給同事一個微笑，「我要回家！」

當他一踏出公司，冰冷的空氣像要拍醒他般刺著他的肌膚，他深深吸一口氣，調整了脖子上黑尾那渾蛋織給他的圍巾，然後跨著大步伐走回家，在最後幾百公尺，他乾脆跑了起來。

他幾乎是一步跨兩階地跑上樓，但後來還是作罷了，他並沒有打算氣喘吁吁地回家。大地滿心期待地將鑰匙插進門孔裡，開門後，低沉的收音機聲，和燒熱平底鍋的嘶嘶聲從廚房傳來。

「我回來了！」他喊道，一邊將他戴著手套的雙手拍在一起，好像這動作能在他脫掉所有防寒衣物前使指尖更加暖和一點，他深吸一口飄散在公寓中天堂般的香氣。

他看到咖啡桌上擺著兩個新盆栽——大地懷疑它們是否還有辦法擠進他現在住滿各式花朵的窗檯，菅忝不知恥地佔用那片不會遭受貓咪攻擊的區域，還不斷增加各種他現在能安全種植的盆栽。

「又多了兩個？」他一邊問著走進廚房，菅轉身，撫向大地的臉頰並給他一個吻，鑒於菅昨晚就在這過夜，兩人直到大地早上去工作前才分開，這個吻有點太過熱情了。

「我沒有辦法抗拒。」菅帶著似是非是的壞笑，眼裡閃爍著淘氣的光芒，大地覺得這句話應該不只是在指那兩個盆栽。

要命。

菅大笑出聲，往大地的臉頰再親一下，轉身回到爐子前。烤箱內烘烤一盤餅乾，正是空氣中那天堂般香氣的來源。

「我的烤箱也讓你抗拒不了對吧？」

「大地，你到底知不知道自己有多好命？沒有任何搗蛋鬼在這裡，我偶爾還是需要放風的。」

「老實說，我很訝異你竟然可以和你的貓分離將近二十四小時。」

「噢，在來這裡前，下班後我有先回家一趟，沒有辦法讓我的小寶貝孤孤單單待在家裡，下次也應該換你住在我那。」

大地吞了口口水，公主對他很友善，但奶油球總是用那副像是看穿他靈魂般的視線盯著他，好像牠知道大地腦內所有對菅下流的幻想、還有他們兩個昨晚在 **臥室裡** 幹了些什麼好事。牠的眼神是如此富懷殺意，有時大地覺得奶油球可能會趁著他睡著時刺殺他。

但總體來說，他第一次拜訪菅的公寓可說是有驚無險，順利過關。

\---

「大地，你不是要去見他的父母，冷靜。」

「不，不。」大地搖頭，甚至考慮點一些酒來喝，黑尾不明白這嚴重性，他完全不明白。「如果只是見他父母我還不會這麼緊張！假如他的父母不喜歡我，是不太妙，但也就算了，但我要見的是他的 **貓** ，假如 **牠們** 不喜歡我，我就會以迅雷不及掩耳的速度回歸單身。」

「我覺得你太誇張，況且，你就帶些點心和玩具，會有貓咪不喜歡這些東西嗎？贏得牠們的好感應該沒有那麼難吧？你已經拿下你的白馬王子，不要被他的寵物嚇退了。」

大地把臉埋進掌心發出 **低吼** ，黑尾完全不懂。

第一次造訪菅的公寓……可以說是很驚訝，但又一點也不意外。

客廳所佔的空間最大，旁邊緊鄰著廚房。菅的沙發大又舒適，一旁也有電視和書架，全都擠在貓窩、貓跳台之間，老實講，這更像菅住在一間貓咪的公寓裡，大地真該預期到會是這樣。

牆壁上釘著木板，在配色柔和的房間內拼湊出一條貓道，那張沙發幾乎要被枕頭淹沒了，窗簾的樣式配合著其中幾顆枕頭的花色，開放式的廚房前是一張小餐桌與三張椅子。

所有色彩看起來都過份地鮮豔，和菅的笑容一樣溫暖宜人，像一個家，飽含著 **菅的特色** 。

「你喜歡我的公寓嗎？」

菅聽起來有點緊張。

「嗯。」大地說，當第一隻貓朝他走過來時，他抓緊了手裡裝滿食物和玩具的提袋，看到那少了一隻眼睛的貓咪，他愣了一下，然後明白這就是菅會做的事，收養一隻沒有人要的貓。

「來——大地，這是公主。」

菅走進廚房，大地笨拙地蹲下身，把手伸到貓咪面前。

「你要喝茶嗎？」

「好。」他盡可能地降低音量，想辦法不要嚇跑面前正在嗅著他的公主，幾秒後，公主決定歪頭摩蹭大地的手掌，大地覺得自己宛如已經在婚禮上從菅其中一位父母手中接下了他的手，這是好預兆，對吧？

「噢，看看牠，牠喜歡你！」

站在門廊口的菅滿心歡喜，大地大膽地用一隻手指搔著公主的耳後，也許今天不會以分手收場。

「奶油球也在嗎？」他問。

「啊，我猜牠還在睡覺。」

大地之後會發現牠絕對沒有在睡覺。

他們安頓好後，選了一部電影來看——不是爛電影，大地 **重視** 自己的耐心和理智，堅持爛電影之夜屬於菅和及川的活動。事實上，一切都很完美，他們忘了先前準備的零食，菅坐在大地的雙腿之間，後背靠在大地胸前，大地則抱著他。有時，菅會十指扣住大地環繞在他胸前的手，又有時候，大地會分心於菅的指尖是如何在他的指關節和掌心流連，而不是關注電影。

大地別無所求了，但接著，奶油球出現了。牠帶著女王般的氣勢，用僅有的三隻腳走進客廳，爬到貓跳台上的至高點，然後，直直盯著大地看。

「你的貓一直在看我。」電影演到一半時，大地說。

「你想太多了。」

當菅抬頭看牠時，那隻小惡魔就會移開視線，然後菅的注意力回到電視上時，牠又繼續盯著大地看。

但，大地想，也許這已經是最好的狀況了。

怎樣都不會比菅和黑尾第一次見面時失控。

\---

「菅，老天， **不可以** 。」

「大地，可以。」

「不行，你不能這樣做，你不能戴那有貓耳的帽子，你已經長大了，老天爺。」

「在你把它送給我之前，你就該想到我會戴出門。」

「那只是個 **玩笑** 。」

「我喜歡這頂帽子，閉嘴。」

「你看起來很荒謬。」

「你才是荒謬的那個，只有你會因為別人用了你送的禮物還不高興。」

「那只是個玩笑。」

「你才是個玩笑。」

「這句話完全沒有邏輯！」

菅誇張地嘆氣，伸出手，用一個吻讓大地閉嘴，退開身後，菅臉上浮出一個微笑，他試著將笑容收回一點，避免它轉為一個得逞的邪笑。大地頭有點暈暈的，他眨了兩次眼，然後對自己感到惱怒，為什麼腦子總會在菅一碰觸他就斷線？

「那個、你——這完全沒有邏輯。」他重覆上一句話，覺得自己超沒用，菅笑出聲，把他的新帽子戴好，在他身上看起來真的有點可愛，但還是很荒謬。

「好、好，我還以為你想要在我們看電影前去見見你的朋友，你知道，只要你不要再繼續因為我喜歡你的禮物而崩潰，我們真的有可能做完這些事。我不想要一次見你兩個好友，既然結應該沒多久後就會來拜訪，我們現在趕快去見另一位，不然就拉倒，不要那麼緊張。」

大地擔心的是黑尾喜不喜歡菅——他只是擔心菅會出事。

「不要喝任何他拿給你的東西。」他再度提醒。

「大地，你已經說了十五次了，我應付得來你朋友挑釁、或是一些無傷大雅的捉弄。放鬆點，我們會玩得很開心的！」

玩得很開心。

喔，喔不，他們絕對不會玩得開心，這將會變成一場噩夢，大地要把他的男友（他的男——友——）帶到一個充滿飢餓獅子的巢穴，這些獅子迫不急待想要咬他一口，在菅面前問無盡的尷尬問題，讓大地無地自容。整個酒吧的固定班底今晚都會在，木兔特別休一天假就為了會見「小情聖的男朋友」，在菅聽到這綽號的剎那，大地會化成一陣煙霧，從此消失在風中。

如預期的，他們前腳才剛踩進門，整間酒吧都傳來熱情的招呼，木兔衝向前拍著他們的後背，那力道之大，大地發誓他的靈魂都會因此被咳出來，然後木兔徹底忽視大地的存在，環住菅的肩膀。

「我聽到好多關於你的事情！好高興終於可以見到大地的貓奴男友！」

「我是貓奴男友？」菅被逗樂了，越過木兔荒誕的髮型瞥了大地一眼。

大地聳聳肩，這個綽號還是最無害的。

「喔喔，終於見到你了！」黑尾壞笑著叫道，他的眉毛朝大地上下抖動。不知為何，這感覺很像黑尾只憑一個眼神，就做出了一個下拉眼皮又吐著舌頭的鬼臉。

真他媽的不可思議。

「菅，你想來一杯嗎？」黑尾問。

「當然。」菅回道，大地轉頭，對菅送出數以萬計代表困惑與背叛的問號，但他的男友忽視他的表情，拉開一張吧檯旁的高腳凳，毫無壓力地開始對赤葦和牛島介紹自己，大地在他旁邊坐下來，還是有點錯愕。黑尾把三杯酒放到吧檯上，他臉上的笑容除了代表麻煩，只有更多麻煩。

「我真該揍死你。」大地咬牙切齒地說。

「根據你之前的光榮紀錄，抱歉我真是一點都不怕。」黑尾笑著回嘴。

「嘿。」菅中斷了他和赤葦之間愉快的閒聊——沒有談到任何關於大地的糗事，感謝老天爺——「架子上那個是被火燒過的痕跡嗎？發生什麼事了？」

「哪個渾蛋！」黑尾咒罵著轉身端詳架子，開始對木兔嚷嚷，而木兔則是一臉茫然。在這些混亂上演的途中，菅交換了他和黑尾的杯子，對大地勾起一抹微笑。

大地對那笑容失神了一秒。

他真是完完全全、死心塌地為這男人傾倒。

大地思索著取消他們原訂的電影約會，直接把菅拉回家，他男友耍的小心機，讓他聯想到他們今夜可以在臥房內玩多少把戲。

大家只是看著不說話，假裝什麼都沒發生，當黑尾轉身回來時，空氣中瀰漫著有志一同的期待，赤葦若無其事地用手指遮住上揚的嘴角。

「上面什麼痕跡都沒有。」黑尾懷疑地瞅著菅，而那人一派無辜地看著他。大地必須壓下自己的竊笑聲，只有菅可以在惡作劇後還看起來像個天使一樣，黑尾沒有多想，他拿起酒對他正在生悶氣的朋友說，「抱歉，兄弟，我錯怪你了，畢竟你有用一支仙女棒燒掉桌子的前科。」

木兔還是看起來很受傷，赤葦靜靜地張開雙臂，把木兔抱到他的胸前。這過程中他依然盯著黑尾，黑尾哼了幾聲。

「總之，敬大地，還有他終於搞懂友情和愛情了！」

菅大笑，像大地和黑尾一樣舉起玻璃杯，在他們嘴唇靠上酒杯的那一秒，每個人都屏住呼吸，看著液體流入他們口中。

當黑尾在與劇烈咳嗽鬥爭時，菅像個國王般坐在王座上，飲下杯中的酒，泰然自若地用手背抹去嘴上的酒漬，黑尾漲紅了臉，手掌一下搧風、一下摀住嘴咳嗽，奮力維持最後的一絲體面。

菅給他一個燦爛無比的笑容。

「這酒真不錯，你還好嗎？」

黑尾瞪著他，其他人全大笑起來，伸手拍著也終於忍俊不禁的菅。大地趴在吧檯上，不斷敲著吧檯木面，他笑得如此厲害，連眼淚都流出來了，靠，他從沒有看過黑尾吃癟的模樣，從來沒有人能成功整到他。

短短幾秒，菅就贏得在場所有人的尊敬，大地早該知道他不會有事。

「抱歉，抱歉，我沒有辦法克制自己。」菅告訴黑尾，大地搖著頭，身體還在因為大笑而顫抖。

菅真是上天派來的禮物。

「去你的，新來的。」黑尾呼哧地喘氣，「歡迎來到黑貓酒吧。」

然而以上只是這個萬惡酒吧之夜的開端，他的朋友全都背叛了他——黑尾尤為最甚，出於某種莫名的報復理由，他對菅揭露了所有大地幹過的蠢事，包括他對菅無可救藥的迷戀，還有那段餅乾品鑑期。

當他們終於要起身離去時，大地已經徹底丟失了尊嚴、一部分的靈魂、以及所有對他最要好朋友的信任。他把菅拉到街上，然後在旁邊的小巷內，把菅壓在牆壁上深吻，直到菅對電影約會的堅持在這個吻中逐漸瓦解。

\---

「提醒你一聲，」菅咕噥著，以手指劃過大地的胸膛，「我還是想跟你一起看那部電影，我會把這個記在帳上。」

大地在他的頭頂落下一個吻，翻身用手臂裹住菅，鼻子在他的頸間輕輕擦著。

「不用擔心。」他感到舒適、溫暖和放鬆，貼著他情人的肌膚微笑，「我們還有很多時間。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝你閱讀到這邊，這篇大菅雪夜故事就在這裡結束了，發文的當下台北陰雨綿綿又來到冬天的氣候，如果你也剛好跟我一樣在台北，或是其他寒冷下雪的地方，也許會覺得天氣蠻切合的。雖然我不是基督徒，但還是祝大家佳節愉快！我知道在台灣也沒有放假啦哈哈。  
>  原文是一篇AO3愛心數破萬的大菅文，文筆與氣氛營造都非常優美，希望我的翻譯有及它的萬分之一。我開始翻這篇時其實大約是2018年的排球only那時間，但中間發懶和工作上有些轉換，最後兩章是在今年才完成。當時原作者boxofwonder非常爽快給我授權也沒詢問我的翻譯進度，他很少確認他的AO3帳號，希望他能看到我翻完了。  
>  最後，如果讀完有任何想說的，可以讓我知道，無聊也可以到[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/o5ghm7)和[我的推特](https://twitter.com/FlutteringCloud/status/1342430466507300864)找我喔。


End file.
